Wizard Hidden in the Leaves
by ambriam
Summary: The night of Oct 31st, is celebrated as the day Voldemort was defeated and Harry Potter was sent to live with the Dursleys, but what if Harry was sent somewhere else and known by a different name… H.P. X Naruto!
1. A Change in Lives

_**Wizard Hidden in the Leaves**_

_What we do in life echoes in eternity._**- Maximus, Gladiator**

* * *

**Prologue: A Change in Lives**

**October 31st, Godric's Hollow**

All that could be heard from the once loving home in Godric's Hollow, were the soft cries of one infant, Harry Potter. His mother, Lily Potter, lay dead next to his crib, while but a few feet from their home's entrance, was his father, James Potter. And perhaps as some twisted reminder of what the babe was made to endure this tragic evening, a scar shaped in the image of a lightning bolt was left upon his forehead, its depths hiding something dark and twisted.

Although in the surrounding area of Godric's Hollow none were aware of the tragedy, which killed two brave wizards and respectively made Harry Potter an orphan. Others from great distances were moving towards the Potter residence. One of these individuals, Sirius Black, was moving across the night skies on a motor cycle, his handsome features twisted in a mask of worry. As he drove at break neck speeds to reach the home of his family, the unpleasant feeling in his gut growing, as he drew closer to Godric's Hollow.

While in the noble halls of Hogwarts, three individuals were moving towards the fire pit. When Albus Dumbledore felt the charms surrounding the Potter residence shatter, he suspected it could mean only one possibility and prayed he was wrong.

"Hagrid, Minerva."

"Ready professor!"

"Indeed, let's move Albus…!"

With that, all three individuals stepped into the fire pit and vanished in a blaze of green fire.

Outside the woods of Godric's Hollow, the dark wizard Voldemort, no longer human, moved as a spirit. He cursed the baby that nearly destroyed him and swore vengeance against the wizarding world for this humiliation. He stopped and looked back when he felt a particular sensation run along his soul. His hateful stare widened at the light that appeared around the home he'd just ripped apart to locate his supposed destroyer. For inside the home, a bright light was surrounding the crying infant, its calm presence soothing the baby.

_"Little one, I'm sorry, but you cannot remain here."_

With this the baby was swept up and taken, leaving behind a newly arrived Sirius, who could only watch with horror as his godson was taken before his eyes. The three wizards from Hogwarts appeared a moment later, just catching the tail end of the light as it vanished.

Although the infant may have been quite happy to remain with the comforting light, he was set in front of a large door that read Konoha orphanage. The entity stopped before it vanished, as it knew some changes were needed for the baby's safety and swept a hand over the infants face. The black hair began to fade and change until all that remained was a head full of golden hair; the scar disappeared leaving in its wake unblemished skin; the beautiful emerald eyes changed to dark blue.

_"I'm sorry, little one, but this needed to be done…"_ With this said the entity vanished, leaving the newly changed infant to its fate.

* * *

**23 Years Later- Earth, Land of Fire**

Minato Namikaze, child of Konoha and Yondaime Hokage, stood panting as his soul was ripped from his body. He didn't regret his actions: Minato loved Konoha. It was his home and where he'd wished to watch his own son grow up while he grew old with his beloved wife Kushina.

Except none of these things were possible now, whatever that man… no creature set into motion, denied Minato any of this. The only satisfaction he was getting from this ordeal was the simple fact that Naruto and Konoha would be safe and next time, well… that man would no longer have the fox. But his thoughts stopped when he felt another tug, as more blood came up he swallowed and turned his attention back to the demon.

"Come on you god damned piece of shit, where... where you're going is dying to get its hands on the likes of you…!"

With that he pulled, refusing to give up. As the Kyuubi continued to threaten and curse him, Minato ignored it and pulled the remainder of its soul free. Watching with satisfaction, as it vanished inside the seal.

"Seal…!" As his body began to wobble, Minato gritted his teeth and straightened his frame, no… he couldn't die yet, please Shinigami…

Flying through the hand motions, Minato made one final seal and knew he'd made it in time, as he watched the Kyuubi's energy exit his body and fly towards the seal he'd setup earlier. With this last action, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure village breathed his last breath, a smile appearing across his whitening face. He'd made it, Naruto was safe and although he would not be allowed to join Kushina in heaven, his son and all his precious ones were safe.

Yes… as his blue eyes closed, Minato held no regrets, as his life ended.

* * *

**A few steps away**

"James why… why could we do nothing as our son was killed by that monster! Why the hell were we sent here… if we could do nothing…?!"

With these last words Lily Potter crumpled to her knees, her eyes blurry and red from all the tears she'd cried and continued to cry as she focused on the dead form of her son, Harry Potter. Known amongst the populace of Konoha and across the elemental nations as Minato Namikaze.

Oh god… no parent should be forced to watch something of this magnitude, but feeling a hand upon her shoulder. Lily looked up and found tears trailing down James cheeks, as he watched the ninjas gather around their son's corpse.

"Lily let's find Naruto, there's nothing we can do here and I know… Naruto will never be able to see us, but…" James couldn't even finish as his voice cracked and he turned away. Lily turned back one final time to watch her baby, part of her desperately wishing to gather him close and pull him back from whatever hell he'd just sent himself to. But, shaking her head, Lily knew James was right, perhaps it was cowardly, but she couldn't bear to look at her beloved child any longer and followed after her shaking husband as they moved towards their grandson and now only living family.

* * *

**At the Same time, 10 Years Later- Earth, England**

The Dark lord blinked open his reptilian red eyes, when he felt it… no it wasn't the destruction of a horcrux, but something similar, the boy… Trailing off at this last thought, Voldemort waved his hand in a dismissive jester and dismissed the few death eaters that knew of his resurrection. His hand dropping to the philosopher's stone as he caressed its slick surface in appreciation. This trinket not only resurrected his former body, but because of its power he was returned to a more youthful state. Pushing these thoughts aside, Voldemort concentrated and reached out for the missing horcrux.

No, it was still active, but unattainable; snarling at this development Voldemort stood up and marched across the room, to where the other horcruxes sat. Each was untouched and essential for his future plans. While the unintended one, the very one left in that cursed boy, because of a miscalculation, was beyond his reach. In all probability the boy was dead; at this his anger built at what could possibly be a permanent halt to his carefully laid plans.

But Voldemort stopped, when his eyes came to rest on the other horcruxes and the philosopher's stone. Staring at the items, which granted him immortality and youth, Voldemort calmed down. His plans were not ruined, only halted… but still far from unattainable to a man that would soon achieve what no mortal dared dream about… godhood.

* * *

**Hello: **from now on I will no longer be adding notes. If you have questions regarding something in the chapter send a message or review. I will get back to you, however if you send a flamer expect to have it deleted. Constructive criticism I will take, but I personally enjoy ripping apart anyone who has nothing better to do than insult someone else's work.


	2. Konoha the Village you can grow to L & H

_I didn't create this world of ours! I merely recorded it!_** - The Marquis de Sade, Quills**

* * *

**Chapter One: Konoha, the Village you can grow to love and hate**

**12 Years Later, Hokage Monument**

As James Potter sat upon the stone carving of his son, he couldn't help but smile as he watched his grandson graffiti the monument. Yes, unlike Harry, Naruto seemed to have a bit of the Marauder Spirit in him, which was constantly seen in his pranks against the village of Konoha. James smile growing at this last thought.

"Naruto…!"

Turning in the direction of the yell, James found five chunins running towards them. Naruto just laughed as he stuck his tongue out and hopped away; laughing as he outran the ninjas. Watching as his grandson outwitted full grown ninjas; he couldn't help but laugh and only managed to stop when he heard a cough. Turning around, he found Lily behind him, tapping her foot and looking none too pleased.

"And just how is this so funny, when our grandson is turning into a delinquent, James Potter!"

Wincing at Lils tone, he nodded towards their grandson that was laughing as he ran circles around the trailing ninjas. "Come-on, Lils, you have to admit this one takes the cake, even in my days as one of the Marauders, I never would have been able to accomplish something of this magnitude." He replied as he waved towards the graffiti Naruto left in his wake, after a few moments Lilys frown turned into a smile, as they watched their grandson. "You're right and I have to admit, I'm surprised they didn't catch him earlier… still it seems Naruto's luck ran out."

Looking down they found Iruka, Naruto's instructor lecturing him. Seeing the two together left James smiling, as he was often reminded of siblings when he saw them together. He knew how deeply Iruka cared for their grandson, which in his opinion made the man worth far more than half the other villagers.

"You think he'll pass this time…?" As Lily asked, she trailed off, both watching as their now hogtied grandson was carted away, by the still lecturing Iruka.

"I hope so… for his own sake, I know how much this means to him and…"

Lily looked away at this, sighing. He knew how much it meant to Naruto; he understood Naruto's simple belief and hope that joining the ninja ranks of Konoha would make him more accepted amongst the village's populace. Just thinking about the villagers reactions towards his grandson left a sour taste in his mouth.

He'd held a great deal of respect for the villager's easy acceptance of his son. But that respect vanished the day they dishonored Harry's memory and treated his grandson like a demon. No, he couldn't say they abused Naruto; Sarutobi put an end to that, before it could even start. However, this didn't keep the villager's from pretending Naruto didn't exist or staring at him with hatred, which should never be directed towards any child. James knew this treatment hurt Naruto deeply and there were times he wouldn't have minded using one of the unforgivable curses upon some of the more stupid villagers.

After clearing these thoughts aside, he looked over to Lils, "well no matter, we should get going; he'll still need cheerleaders."

Lily's smile returned; she nodded before starting down the hill.

James looked down at their son's head before following, his thoughts still on his son, _'is this what you wanted Harry?'_

* * *

**Next Evening, Forest outside of Konoha**

Lily could only watch in horror as that bastard teacher of Naruto's, who she'd never liked in the first place, lied to her grandson. Turning away from man she wanted to hex, Lily was afraid of how she might find Naruto. And felt her fears become a reality, when she saw how pale he'd become, his eyes wide and showing nothing but shock.

"Oh baby… no."

"Lils, that bastard well get what's coming to him!" Looking up, she found James staring at Mizuki with pure hatred, his fist clenched and shaking.

"Ahh… why… Iruka-sensei why…?"

When Lily looked back, she found Iruka hovering over Naruto, a huge shuriken sticking out of his back. "Naruto I know how alone you've been, I was like you once… I had nobody and I wasn't special, so I made a fool of myself to seek attention…!" Tears were running down Iruka's cheeks as he watched Naruto, "please I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention… because I know what you're feeling, oh Naruto, please forgive me!" Lily felt her breath catch, as Naruto's gaze widened, but when Naruto lowered his head, she reached out. She knew this jester of his all too well and wasn't surprised when Naruto looked up with suspicion, before running off.

"Naruto…!"

"Face it Iruka, he's the demon fox, his only thought is for his own self-preservation, but don't worry once I get rid of Naruto, I'll come back and finish you off!" With this said Mizuki was off, Lily got up to follow, but stopped at James touch.

"Lils stay here with…" before James could finish, Iruka tore the shuriken from his back.

"I won't let you hurt that boy any more Mizuki!" At this, Iruka dove in the trees, blood dropping in his wake.

"Come-on James, we're going and if there is a god, he'll let me kill that sonabitch!"

"Don't worry; you have my complete support on this one Lily!" With that both were running, chasing after the retreating figures, but Lily stopped when she heard shouting.

"Just up ahead!" James said as he pointed towards the trees in the distance. Running ahead, Lily could only think about Naruto's pale face, as that bastard called him a demon. Yes, if there was any justice, she'd be allowed to kill Mizuki for causing her grandson even more pain, than he was already made to endure because of this damned village.

"Time for you to die, Iruka…!"

As Lily stepped into the clearing, she felt her breath catch as Naruto jumped in front of Mizuki. Blocking his path towards Iruka, his face was set in an emotionless mask as he stared at the man. "If you touch Iruka-sensei… I'll kill you…!"

Staring hard at Naruto for a moment, Mizuki began to laugh as he pointed towards him, "Like you'd be able to do anything against me, demon brat. Though, if you wish to die so badly, then come on, I'll grant your wish!"

"Ha, like I'd let that happen…!" Naruto smirked as he added this last part, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…!" Lily had always been amazed by some of the things ninjas could to do with magic, but watching as what could possibly be hundreds of her grandson, pop out of nowhere, downright shocked her.

"Wicked…!" Looking over she found, James grinning ear to ear as he watched Naruto. Agreeing completely, she turned back and watched as Naruto kicked the shit out of Mizuki.

"I've never felt more proud of Naruto!"

"I agree with you on this Lils!" James replied as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, finding comfort in his touch and the sight of Iruka motioning Naruto closer from the still twitching Mizuki. Both watched with pride, as Iruka slipped his Hitai around Naruto's head. Nodding to one another, they walked off to give the two sometime alone. "Naruto… he really is the best of both Harry and Kushina…" James paused for moment, as they walked towards Naruto's apartment, "you know at times, I've really hated this watching and being unable to nothing, but…"

"I know, come-on let's wait for Naruto at home."

"Umh."

* * *

**Later that Night, Outside of Naruto's Apartment**

"He hee." As Naruto stared at the Hitai, he couldn't help but jump for joy, "yata, I did it!"

"Quiet down, Naruto; not all of us have as much energy as you do." At this Naruto turned to his landlady, Fe, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Fe, but something great happened I…" Before he could go into detail, about his awesome rescue of Iruka-sensei and how he learned this really cool jutsu and used it to defeat that creep Mizuki. Fe held up a hand as she laughed, her face looking even more wrinkled then usually.

"Naruto, I'm old and very tired, so please tell me all about it tomorrow," Fe said, as she bent down and ruffled his hair.

Ugh, dodging the hand he grumbled at this treatment, but smiled; Fe was one of the only people in the village that actually liked him. At this thought Naruto's smile disappeared, as he remembered Mizuki's words, 'you're the demon fox that killed all those people and destroyed half the village!' Could he really be…?

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

Looking up he put on his best grin and bowed before running, as he yelled over his shoulder, "ah, no, everything's fine, talk to you later Fe!"

If Naruto would have turned around, he would have seen Fe's sad expression as she looked towards Hokage monument. "Oh Minato, Kushina, both of you would have been proud of him, Naruto has such a good heart...I wish the rest of these numbskull villagers could look past the stupid fox and truly see what a wonderful boy he is."

**(Meanwhile with Naruto,)**

As his door closed, Naruto let the false smile fade as he took off his new Hitai and looked at it, Mizuki's words coming back. He found himself walking towards his favorite window; it showed the entire village and had a great view of Hokage monument. It was where he usually stood when he made his daily challenges to the Fourth, always telling his hero that he'd surpass him and become a great hero someday. But as Naruto looked up from the Hitai, his eyes automatically sought out the 4th and he couldn't help but cry.

Could he really be the fox? Although Iruka-sensei had assured Naruto, that he was not the fox. The very thought that he could have possibly killed all those people and the Fourth…

At this last thought, Naruto cried as he fell to his knees, "did I really kill the man I admire the most, am I really a demon?" As these words left Naruto, he pushed his head into his lap and wept.

He was unaware of the two ghostly beings that had tears in their eyes as they placed their arms around their grandson. Both hated their helplessness and wishing beyond reason that they could do more than watch as their grandson suffered.

* * *

**Alternately, 5 Years Later, Earth- England**

Walking along the dark halls Severus Snape scowled, as the idiot and fellow double agent, Alex Larson sidled closer. The moron had a habit of being too friendly, something no Death Eater or werewolf for that matter, should be. If he kept this attitude up, he'd eventually get himself killed, "this had better be good, you barely avoided suspicion last time and I have no desire to join you in the close scrutinazation you've been receiving!"

Looking over, he saw the serious expression across the werewolf's face, "if what Voldemort just announced is true, then we have a serious problem."

Stopping for a moment, Snape studied the man and noticed how pale he was, "well…?"

Larson sighed, before licking his lips, "go back to the headquarters and inform Dumbledore that Voldemort has announced he's bringing Harry Potter back tonight." As Larson finished speaking, Snape felt his breath catch at this seemingly small statement. Harry Potter, the boy that many claimed died as he defeated Voldemort and the son of James and Lily Potter, Lily…

He stopped his thoughts before they could take him down a road, a road he found himself thinking about far too often. Snape turned his thoughts away from the only person he'd ever loved and thought about her son, Harry Potter. Many believed the boy died with Voldemort, when he somehow, at the age of one, miraculously defeated one of the darkest wizards in history--like that was actually possible. What many didn't know and how Dumbledore preferred to keep it was Harry Potter was not killed, but taken away that night. By what, no one knew; the only certainty that could be confirmed was that it was not Voldemort and, until the theft of the philosopher's stone, it was believed Voldemort died that evening. Since then, his former master had been keeping a low profile; now, however, he was moving certain Death Eaters into positions of power within the Ministry. And Harry Potter, well, neither hide nor hair had been seen of the boy for the last 15 years and then Dumbledore told them to quit looking when a charm linked to the boy's life blackened, signifying death. Only one man stubbornly refused to give up and continued searching for the boy: Sirius Black said each time he would never give up until he saw Harry's body.

"Has he said how…?"

Before he could finish, both felt a backlash of intense energy; they looked at one another they ran for the throne room. Knowing now was not the time for pretences and upon entrance, Severus Snape, for the first time in his life, became frightened. Around them were half of Voldemort's death eaters, while Voldemort himself was sitting upright in his throne; his young face, like everyone else's, showed open fear for in the center of the room was, to all appearances, a demon. At least, that was the only word Snape could use to describe the creature.

Horns protruded from its head; that, combined with the long white hair and yellow eyes, was what caused Snape to know they were facing something beyond even Voldemort's strength. The demon's gaze roamed the room and did not stop until its eyes came to rest upon Voldemort; it removed the knife from its mouth and it smirked as something began to form in its grip.

It was a man and, as his features began to clear, Snape felt his breath catch. Take away the strange clothing, golden hair and dark blue eyes and you'd be looking at James Potter. No, there were a few of Lily's traits mixed in, the shape of his eyes and few other facial features. Could this really be Harry Potter…? And if so, just where had the boy been and how did he find himself in the company of that thing?

"Mortal, you should be wary when taking other's property…" The demon smirked as it licked its lips and the boys head lifted in pain as he cried out. "But, you have met the requirements; Harry Potter is yours." With this said, the boy was released from the creature's grasp. As he fell forward, the demon vanished and the boy began to change before their very eyes. The golden hair faded and changed until all that remained was black hair and when the boy finally looked up, all that could be seen was emerald green eyes… her eyes.

* * *

**Hey: **Any questions, comments send a review or message. Constructive reviews are welcome, flamers well be deleted.

* * *

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Hitai- Headband**

**Sensei- Teacher, Master**


	3. Death Eaters and Dementors

_Yes, but there's just something about him. Something around the eyes, I don't know, reminds me of... me. No. I'm sure of it, I hate him._ **-Doc holiday, ****Tombstone**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Death Eaters and Dementors**

**Voldemort's Throne Room**

Rubbing his head, Minato began wondering if perhaps being in the shinigami's stomach, meant insanity. Because if he remembered correctly, there should only be himself and half of the fox's spirit locked in this wonderful little hell. But, as he looked around Minato couldn't see… well hell, instead there were a lot of people in black, looking extremely pale, but who knows maybe the whole corpse look just suited their taste.

"Harry Potter," there was that name again. Who was this Harry Potter, looking to the man that spoke, Minato found him to be around his age, with handsome features, black hair and red eyes. Perhaps a Doujutsu, as he studied those eyes he realized they were slitted, like Orochimaru's hm… they even had the same look as his sensei's teammate, arrogance with a hint of something darker. As the man got up from his seat and walked forward, Minato didn't know why, but the bigger part of him wanted to get as far away as possible. And seeing as how this instinct saved his life more times than he could count, plus, there was the simple fact that he had no clue where he was.

"Harry Potter, I've been looking forward to this day for a long time."

As the man finished speaking he stopped in front of him, never letting his eyes leave the strangers face Minato stood up. "I believe you have mistaken me for someone else, my name is Minato…" Before he could finish the man's hand reached out and touched his cheek, Minato had to visibly restrain himself from slapping the hand away. As the man stroked his cheek, his smile becoming a smirk, "oh no, I'd know you anywhere, my dear Harry." The smirk now becoming predatory, as his hand continued to run along his face in the same manner one would stroke a pet.

Seeing this made Minato decide quite quickly, that staying here was not helping and by the looks of these people, he was pretty sure he wouldn't find any answers about his current predicament here. Grabbing the hand, he removed it as he spoke, "sir, you have me mistaken with someone else and I would prefer that you never touch me again." As Minato finished speaking he used the Kanashibari, it was one of more useful ways to use a bare minimal of chakra and required no hand signs. And if used correctly could effectively divide the enemy. As generally, the weaker ones would stay incapacitated long enough for the user to defeat the stronger opponents or retreat. As more than half the people in the room dropped to their knees, the man's eyes widened before his smirk returned. "You are full of surprises Harry and I look forward to learning more about them after you've been shown to your new quarters."

Minato barely avoided the red light and ducked under an oncoming green light, not knowing what they were and personally having no desire to find out. "You idiots, the boy is to be taken alive!" As the man yelled out, Minato began making the hand signs for the Fūton: Daitoppa, but the small irritant he'd been feeling since regaining consciniousness, turned into full blown agony. Dropping to his knees, Minato couldn't help but scream as he grabbed his head; it felt like it was being ripped apart with an axe. Gritting his teeth, Minato tried to push the pain away, using a calming technique all experienced ninjas were trained in. But before he could use it, the pain doubled and Minato could only wither and scream, as the man's voice along with other voices echoed in the background.

And for a moment the pain lessened as a hand grabbed his hair and he was brought face to face with the man once more. His smirk now gone, "Harry I don't know where you've been, nor do I care, if I could kill you, I would cut your head off this very instant. However killing you is not an option, so until the time is right, you're going to behave, do I make myself clear!" With this the pain lessened enough for Minato to think clearly and although he should have agreed with the man, then made a break for it. Something inside him refused to make any sort of agreement with this man.

"Go to hell…!"

And for one instant he saw pure rage cross the man's face and Minato was certain he would be back handed. But instead of a slap, the pain from before returned, three times worse. As he began screaming, half the room's inhabitants gathered close. All of their eyes were filled with delight, as they watched him wither in agony. While one woman bent closer, her eyes filled with pleasure as she watched him writhe in pain, one of her hands moving to his hair. As she stroked it murmuring something about torture. But as the pain built, Minato knew he was about to pass out and in that instant part of his mind cleared. Though his body was still wracked with pain and unable to do anything, this part of his mind looked at the situation and saw everything. He knew if something wasn't done quickly he'd lose consciniousness, at this last thought an old memory returned.

"_Alright, listen up gaki's, because I'm only going to explain this once!" _

_Minato looked over and when he noticed, the serious expression on his sensei's face, he was surprised to say the least. Jiraiya was usually only this serious when demanding info for his so called stories. "I'm going to be teaching you a technique that will allow you to continue fighting, even when seriously injured." He paused for a moment, looking them each in the face before continuing, "The katsuu no Fūinjutsu is considered an S ranked jutsu and forbidden to anybody that's not jonin level. But you three are my students." Once again Jiraiya stopped, but after a moment continued, "this seal can become your greatest defense and asset while in battle. For while active, you well experience no pain, you see the seal is designed to repress all pain receptors in the human body. Unfortunately there's a downside to this." _

_Wait, at this Minato became confused; still the 12 year old carefully took in everything his sensei said. A jutsu that could stop pain and allowed you to continue in battle unhindered, how could there be a downside, unless… Raising a hand, Minato watched as Jiraiya smirked before answering, "You figure what the downside is gaki?" Carefully composing his words Minato nodded, "although it would allow you to continue the battle unhindered, you would never know if you're about to seriously injure yourself or possibly die, right?" Jiraiya nodded at this, "that's correct and that's why this seal should be used as a last course of action, when no other options are available, now let me show you the right hand signs." _

With this last thought, Minato slowly moved his left hand through the motions and just as he was about to pass out he formed the rat and felt the pain vanish in an instant. Keeping his body loose, Minato let them believe, he'd lost consciniousness as the pain from earlier disappeared and the only thing he could feel was the woman's hand. "Ah poor little Harry lost consciniousness, lord Voldemort I don't suppose you'll let me play with him, I know using the Cruciatus would do wonders for Harry!" "No Bella, perhaps later if he gets out of hand, for now Simon, Chad, take Harry to his room, but before you leave bring him to me."

After a moment, the women let go of his hair and his arms were grabbed, Minato didn't know what the man was planning. But he had no intention of finding out, using one hand that remained hidden under his coat. Minato made the hand signs for Kokuangyou and watched as everyone in the room began struggling against the genjutsu's darkening effects. Removing his arms from their grip, Minato shoved his elbow into one of his holder's nose, driving the bone into his brain; he was dead in a matter of seconds. While he used his other hand, to pull a kunai from his vest and shoved it into the others throat, as he toppled over still gurgling blood, Minato drove his foot into the upper part of his neck and snapped it.

Gathering some chakra into his feet he jumped upwards and landed on someone's head, using the momentum to sore upwards towards the ceiling, he landed near a window. And was about to use the Hiraishin, but moved to the left, in time to avoid a red light aimed for his head. Looking down he saw, the man with red eyes, staring at him, as a snake slithered along his body. So, he could actually see through the genjutsu, while everyone else was blinded and panicking. "I don't know how you did that boy, but I believe now is not the time for playing!" With that another stream of red was fired at him, easily dodging it Minato quickly went through the hand signs, for Kaze Bunshin.

His wind clone appeared a moment later in the middle of them and began making the hand signs for Suiton: Suishouha. Seeing this, Minato let loose a dozen shuriken, all aimed at the man and his snake, as his clone's water jutsu exploded outwards. It threw every person in the room backwards, injuring most and possibly killing some. Grabbing one of his kunai specially made for the Hiraishin, Minato pushed some chakra into his arm and briefly considered using it to kill every inhabitant in the room. But decided against this, knowing until he had more information, acting rashly would not help. Throwing the kunai, Minato let it fly far enough to put some distance between them. Satisfied with the distance he was gone in a flash, leaving in time to avoid the red light that shattered his clone and left a hole where he once stood "damn you Harry Potter!"

* * *

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Molly Weasley began to rub her right temple, as the headache from earlier returned with a vengeance. Not surprising really, after any of the weekly meetings for the Order of Phoenix, she was usually left with a headache. But at this meetings end, well… her worry only grew at what her children could possibly be facing. They'd already endured enough to leave her with more grey hair than normal. All of them, nearly losing their lives in the attack made against Hogwarts or as the ministry claimed, a sham made up of fake death eaters, which were trying to stir up trouble. Like any wizard or witch worth their salt would believe that garbage, shaking her head as she entered the kitchen, Molly was surprised to find Sirius seating at the kitchen table.

His eyes were focused on the life charm, a charm that was now blackened; this signifying its link was dead. Although at first Sirius refused to believe it, she'd noticed over the last few years he'd stopped denying Harry was dead. It'd been 15 years since the boy vanished and over this period Sirius never quite in his simple belief that Harry would return home one day.

Clearing her voice, Molly smiled to her friend and fellow member of the order, "Sirius how about some tea?" When he looked up, Molly found it hard not to gasp, although Sirius still retained the same handsomeness he'd possessed in his younger days, he'd aged far beyond his actually years. He nodded as a smile graced his face, "yes, thank you Molly, tea sounds lovely."

Nodding she walked over and opened up the kitchen cupboard to grab two cups, setting them next to the stove. She took the tea kettle and poured them both a serving. Returning the kettle to the stove, Molly moved over to the cupboard and scowled at the lack of condiments. Signing she picked up the sugar and set it, along with the steaming tea on a platter, picking this up, she turned around and found herself setting it back down an instant later.

When she saw how pale Sirius had become, "Sirius what's the matter?" As he looked up, he let his hand open to reveal a now brightly glowing life charm, which could mean only one thing by its brightness; Harry Potter was alive and close.

* * *

**Two hours later, Enfield, England**

Letting his hands trail along the frame of the interesting machine or car as they called it, Minato couldn't help but grin, cars were so wonderfully fascinating. He thought to himself, as his finger ran along the metal until he reached a name Shelby GT Mustang, yes very fascinating. Looking at the machine, Minato briefly wondered how fast it could go, perhaps fast enough to outrun them.

At this thought Minato looked over his shoulder and saw that his watchers had grown in number. Instead of 4 cloaked, whatever they were, he saw 7 upon the rooftops and by the chill that seemed to follow these creatures, he guessed there were probably more, just not within his range of sight. Signing at this, Minato gave the car one more appreciative glance as he moved away, his thoughts going back to earlier events. When he'd found himself far enough from the strangers, he began to relax, but when he spotted the cloaked beings, Minato realized he wasn't out of danger. There'd only been one at the time and yet right off the bat, Minato had a bad feeling around it. Thankfully the road he was on led to the town Enfield, although he'd never heard of the town before today, it provided everything he needed and where he'd discovered just how screwed he was.

It was here that he found out about his new appearance, seeing the black hair and green eyes for the first time, well to say it would take some getting used to, would be putting it mildly. And when he kept getting weird looks, Minato decided a henge would be for the best. So changing his cloths to something less conspicuous and changing his hair and eye color back to the old blond and blue, made him feel a little more comfortable. Unfortunately this comfort didn't last long when he discovered the simple fact that no one had ever heard of the elemental nations or ninjas.

Except for some kind of turtles that lived in America and something about Ninja's living during the Sengoku period in Japan. After this Minato began searching the town for any information regarding his currant whereabouts and discovered many new things along the way. Like cars, it still amazed him that people could create something that fast, he knew Jiraiya would have loved to own one; his sensei always did like flashy things. And there were many other things he would have loved to study, but his worry about certain things outweighed his delight.

One in particular was how his being alive would affect the seal he'd left in place to protect Naruto. Also there were the cloaked figures that were following him, their numbers only increasing as time went by. And then there was the scar, another problem that needed to be solved as soon as possible, because Minato was certain it was behind the pain from earlier. After he removed the katsuu Fūinjutsu, he no longer felt the gut crushing pain that left him screaming, but there was still a minor irritation. One that was coming from this new scar of his, which like his looks, appeared to have changed upon his arrival. It was something he needed look into and then find some way to stop the pain, but like everything else he didn't have the time to tinker with it.

Signing Minato rubbed his head, some part of him understanding that he should be shouting for joy. He was alive and not in some morbid version of hell, battling an arrogant fox demon. But this simple joy was outweighed because so many of his loved one's were missing.

Kushina… swallowing hard he stopped this thought before he could begin to think about their last moments together. Naruto just how old was his son, was he still a baby or a grown man? And … No, thinking about the seal would not help. And then there was Jiraiya, just what could his perverted sensei be up to now? Fugaku his oldest and closest friend, he only remembered briefly seeing Fugaku's shocked look as he lay dying. God there were many more he wanted to see Kakashi, Rin, Hizashi, Tsume, Shibi, Sarutobi, the list went on and on.

It was why in the end he decided to return to those people and find out how he was brought back to life and why here. Hopefully through whatever information he could gain, he might be able to figure some way to return back to his loved ones and where he belonged. Except, before he sought them out he needed information and more importantly he needed to find away to stop the pain his new scar was causing him.

"Hey gorgeous, so you like my wheels…?"

Turning Minato noticed a man off to the side; he was handsome in a rugged way and eyeing him in a way that left little to the imagination. "For a quick snog, I'll give you a lift anywhere you want to go kid." Snog what was that? Just as he was about to ask the man what he meant, the air grew cooler. Looking up he noticed the cloaked figures numbers had grown, backhanding his idiocy for not paying attention. Minato realized their numbers had tripled and was that fog coming up around them?

Looking over to the man, Minato shook away the negative emotions that kept resurfacing and smiled. "Sure you can, but I need a ride to London." The man had a confused look on his now whitening face, but as Minato repeated his answer once more he seemed to get the idea and smiled in a lecherous way. Yep he'd probably have to use a genjutsu on him, because he didn't know what snog meant, but by the man's looks it didn't take much to figure what he was probably after. "Well hop in kid, I know a nice private place where we can have some fun and then as promised I'll drop you off in London!"

Smiling Minato walked over to the car and opened its door admiring the inside; yes he really needed to figure out how these cars worked. But before getting in, he looked up to his followers; hm… hopefully they wouldn't follow him somewhere more crowded. At least that's what he hoped, anyways if nothing else he should be able to find more info in London. The bookstore clerk told him earlier that he'd have better luck finding what he needed in the bigger city of London, rather than in their small town of Enfield.

"My, you really are a pretty one, don't worry only one little snog and then I promise to take you anywhere you want to go."

Rolling his eyes Minato turned and quickly made the hand signs for the Atama, it was a variation of what the Yamanaka's used and would never pack the same power as some of their jutsus. But it worked wonders when dealing with a troublesome individual, as the last sign was made the man blinked a few times, before looking over to a grinning Minato. "Ah what's going on?" Still grinning he replied, "We snogged; now you're going to give me a ride to London, remember?" The man looked confused, but after a moment it cleared, "well then let's go, oh my names Quin." He was about to introduce himself, but decided to use another name, "Arashi" it was a name he used often enough, when he needed an alias.

At this the man stepped on the gas and as the car sped up, Minato rolled the window down and looked out. It was even more amazing then he imagined, "like the feel of her Arashi?" "Yes I've very rarely experienced anything this exhilarating before!" "Hey well enjoy the ride Arashi, your riding in a vintage auto… what the hell just ran into my car!"

Minato instantly snapped his attention from the view and looked forward, it was one of those cloaked figures no… not just one, but at least a dozen or more. Dammit he should have been paying closer attention, well no use gripping now. "Keep driving," "what!?" "Just do it, trust me…!" Feeling the car speed up, Minato began making the hand sign for a Kage Bunshin, not liking how much chakra it took. But knowing now was not the time to be thrifty, just as a clone appeared, his scar started to act up, no… Please not now, gritting his teeth against the pain, he heard Quin yell something, before he was flung forward. As his head connected with the dash board, Minato yelled in pain. Not only was his scar beginning to hurt, but he was pretty sure he'd broken a few bones. Ignoring the pain, he looked over and found Quin slouched over the wheel, his breath coming out misty.

He needed to get them out of here, Quin may be a freak, but Minato wouldn't leave him with these creatures. But when he felt the memories of his clone return, Minato shuddered, at the images he received. Oh god he needed to get them out here no… Ack… grabbing his fore head Minato bit down on his lip and used the pain to stabilize his hectic thoughts. He quickly created another clone and just as he was about to grab Quin, an overwhelming sense of sadness clouded his thoughts. Clenching his fists, Minato tried to push away the feelings, but in the background he could hear screaming.

Looking up Minato could barely make out the image of a woman screaming, "No, not Harry… please don't kill Harry…!" Feeling his breath catch, Minato didn't even realize his second clone was destroyed as another image appeared. "Please Minato kill me… don't let me become a monster… please my friend." Seeing Aito pleading before him, as he transformed into a monster, left Minato slumping in his seat.

He didn't even realize the Dementors were drawing closer to the car. Certain the one they sought could no longer resist, as Minato was now hyperventilating as he watched his teenage self, kill his friend and what might have been lover. But just as he thought the image would drive him mad, another image replaced it; he was standing over his two unconscious students. While in the distance he didn't need to be told that Obito was buried under the nearby pile of rocks, "are you really the Yellow Flash!?" As the Dementors opened the door, Minato was now relieving one of his greatest failures.

Before he could dwell on this, another image appeared, "no god, please not her…" But it seemed his pleas were ignored, as Minato was forced to watch himself hold the once vibrant hand of the woman he loved and treasured. As Kushina smiled once more, before her hand slipped from his grasp and she stopped breathing. "No please…" tears were now rolling down his cheeks as these painful images continued to torture his mind. They were being replayed over and over again, to the point that he didn't feel it when he was lifted from the car and pulled towards the dementor. No all Minato could see was Kushina, Obito, Aito and every other failure in his life. He didn't even feel it as his face was brought closer and the creature began the process of taking his soul.

"Please stop…"

* * *

**Hey: **Any questions, comments send a review or message. Constructive reviews are welcome, flamers well be deleted.

* * *

**Shinigami- **Death god

**Kanashibari no genjutsu- **Body freeze skill

**Fūton: Daitoppa- **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

**Gaki- **Brat

**Kokuangyou no genjutsu- **Bringer of Darkness

**Hiraishin no jutsu- **Flying Thunder God Technique

**Suiton: Suishouha- **Water element: Water Wave

**Snog- **Kissing

**Enfield- **Small town near London

**Sengoku period- **15th, 17th century in Japan

**Jutsus I made up**

**Katsuu no Fūinjutsu- **Pain seal, is a seal the respectively blocks all pain receptors in the human body.

**Kaze Bunshin- **Wind Clone, is like the water clone, lighten clone just made from wind.

**Atama no Genjutsu- **Mind technique, genjutsu causes confusion in victim.


	4. The Order, a Pervert and the Deal

_Careful you idiot! I said across her nose, not up it!_ **– Dark Helmet, ****Space Balls**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Order, a Pervert and the Deal**

**A Couple of Miles Outside of London**

Sirius grumbled under his breath, they weren't going fast enough; sure it only took an hour to gather the members of the order and spread the word. But for Sirius it felt like days, "come-on, can't we move faster!" Hearing a few muttered curses, he turned to Mad-Eye, "damn moron, the boys not going anywhere, so calm down!" At this Mad-Eye started muttering something about impatient prats, scowling Sirius turned around and only looked back when he felt a hand grip his arm.

"Don't worry, just think after all this time you're going to meet your godson," smiling to Remus, Sirius nodded. Yes, he was finally going to see the only family he had left, not counting the bastards that escaped Azkaban. No, he disowned that part of his family long ago and now Harry was all he had. After Lily and James were killed and Harry was taken, he slowly began to lose hope. And when the charm blackened, well he didn't want to believe it and maybe he wouldn't admit it, but he was alone and he had no one but himself to blame for it.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when Mad-Eye began swearing, looking over he noticed Tonks and Shacklebolt were both staring straight ahead at the growing fog. Their breath coming out misty, "all of you keep on your toes, I imagine were about to run into those damn parasites, Remus see any ahead?" His friend had a deep look of concentration, as he stared ahead, "no I…!" but was cut short as his face whitened, "my god I've never seen that many before!"

Flying closer to Remus he asked, "Can you see Harry, he's not with them is he?" Remus didn't reply as he looked forward, but after a moment he swallowed hard, "I see at least one person… oh god we need to hurry!" "All of you stay on guard, you know how these creatures work and we'll be rescuing no one if you end up trapped by those useless pieces of shite!" Nodding absently at Mad-Eyes words, he strained his eyes, as he pushed his broom to move faster through the thicken fog and felt his breath catch, when he actually saw what Remus was looking at.

There could easily be over a hundred Dementors, oh god please don't let Harry be in the mist of that. "We've got to move, I think that may be him!" Feeling his heart rate speed up at Remus's words, he focused his sight where most of the Dementors seemed to be gathered. In their mist was a muggle automobile of some sorts and… a person they were pulling from the car. "Hurry up…!" Sirius yelled as he pushed his broom to move faster, "dammit kid don't go in there half cocked!" Mad-Eye yelled behind him, but Sirius ignored Mad-Eye as he sped forward.

He would not lose Harry, not after he'd just gotten him back, "hey don't worry Sirius, I got your back or as they say in the movies all for one and one for all or was that in a book." Tonks said, as she looked forward and smiled, pointing her wand towards the mass of Dementors. Shacklebolt nodding in agreement as he aimed his own wand, both sending patronus forward, but as their spells were sent forward. The Dementors began screaming and started coming at them; it seemed they didn't like the fact that their meal was being interrupted.

"There about to give him the Dementors kiss, we need to hurry!"

At Remus's words, Sirius sent his own patronus charging forward. Praying they would make it in time he felt his breath catch, as they drew close enough to see what Remus was talking about. Next to the car a black haired figure that could be clone of James, except for the vacant green eyes. Was being drawn upwards, his mouth only a few inches from the Dementors face, already wisps of his soul could be seen.

"No…!"

He shouted as pushed his patronus forward, oh please god no, he couldn't lose Harry, not like this, "dammit, come on you maggots, out the way!" Mad-Eye screamed as his patronus charged forward, "Damn there's too many, we have to find…" Shacklebolt yelled, but was cut off as a dementor flew at him, but Sirius didn't even look back to see if his friend was alright, his eyes remained glued to the whitening face of his godson. As it was drawn towards the dementor, the creatures lips moving closer to Harry's mouth. No, reaching out in vain, he stopped when a phoenix appeared next to Harry. It flew forward and attacked the dementor, crying out as its claws tore into the creature.

As the Dementor dropped Harry, the other Dementors began screaming. And Sirius doubled his efforts with his patronus; having it charge toward the mass of Dementors that were trying to reach Harry. But as his feet touched earth, he was transforming and running full tilt towards the limp figure, while Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix flapped its wings at any dementor that tried to draw close. He could hear with his advanced hearing the others landing and battling the Dementors that got to close. But when he reached Harry, he transformed once more and sent his patronus running towards the Dementors that were trying to get around Fawkes.

"Blast it just grab him, Padfoot there's more coming if this keeps up well all be in danger!"

Remus said as his patronus charged forward and knocked a few Dementors away, "damn parasites!" Mad-Eye yelled as his patronus took out another dementor. Grabbing Harry he hated seeing the tears and lost expression across a face that was a mixture of Lily and James while he kept whispering brokenly a few names over and over again. But ignoring this, he hefting Harry over his shoulder and almost dropped him when a dementor drew too close. However Fawkes caught the creature, as Sirius corrected himself and sent his patronus at it. But it seemed their efforts were not enough, there were too many and with horrified eyes he watched as his comrades and even his own patronus began wavering.

"No I won't let this happen…!" Gathering Harry closer he prepared himself, but felt his mouth fall open as the Dementors screamed once more before fleeing. "What the heck, ah… weren't they winning?" asked Tonks as her breath came out in rugged tufts. Mad-Eye just grunted as he aimed his wand toward some approaching figures, "no and we've just gotten even worse company then the damn parasites!" Sirius looked over to where Mad-Eye and everyone else's attention was directed and felt his breath catch at the sight that greeted his eyes.

Walking calmly towards them with over a dozen death eaters was Voldemort his face now turning into a sickly smile as his eyes caught sight of Harry. "I have to thank you members of the order, it took quite a bit to have Harry brought here, too much really and until the time is right, I really don't want anything happening to the boy." His smile now turning into a smirk as he stopped a few feet away "now if you would return the boy, Harry and I have some un-finished business to catch up on." Mad-Eye just spit as Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt pointed there wands at the gathered dark wizards. Sirius pulled Harry closer, screw that he'd never allow that monster to touch Harry.

"Go bugger yourself Voldemort; I won't let you touch him!" "That goes for the rest of us too, you bloody twit!" Mad-Eye replied as a stream of red light left his wand and caught one of the death eaters that pushed himself in front of Voldemort. While the dark lord continued to smirk, "hm… well it appears you well not cooperate, it's a shame really, I'm sure Harry well be heartbroken to know his only family is dead. But oh well, kill them, but make sure the boy remains untouched."

Just as he was about to fire a spell at a death eater that was moving forward, blue light caught the approaching death eater and Voldemort turned his head as he hissed. "I believe the numbers are now in our favor, Tom," Dumbledore said as he moved forward. Molly and Arthur not far behind along with their son Bill, while all around them were half the teacher's from Hogwarts. Their wands ready, "well Tom do you wish to continue what was left undone at Hogwarts?"

The dark lord's face twisted in anger, "the boy is mine…!"

At this Dumbledore's face finally showed anger, "I'm afraid Harry Potter belongs to no one, least of all you Tom!" Voldemort scowled, but after a moment, all that could be seen was the leftover smoke as he and the death eaters evaporated. Letting his breath leave in a rush, Sirius loosened his grip around Harry's body, not realizing he'd been holding him that tightly. Then shifted him closer to get a better view of Harry's face, he could see both of Lilys and James features reflected in that face. The nose and shape of his eyes belonged to Lily, but the rest was all James Potter, except for Harry's strange attire, he began wondering where his godson could have been all these years. His frown deepening when he saw the slight scar under Harry's headband, moving it and his bangs aside. He found a lighting shaped scar, just where did this come from?

"Hm… it seems you were correct Sirius, I'm glad to see that you kept the charm." Looking up, he found Dumbledore standing next to him. A look of contemplation on his face as he studied Harry, "I…" but stopped as Harry began shuddering. His face scrunching up in pain, "Kushina please…" Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Sirius looked up to Dumbledore, "we should let Pomfrey have a look at him." Nodding he pulled Harry closer and stood up, looking down as tears continued to run down Harry's cheeks, as he kept muttering the name Kushina.

Harry just where have you been all this time?

* * *

**Konoha Village**

"So are you sure you don't want to follow Jiraiya?"

James said with a smirk as he looked over and found that his wife had developed a tick, at the mention of Jiraiya. Lily never did forgive Jiraiya for as the man called it, introducing their son to the fairer sex, which in his terms meant throwing Harry in a whore house at the young age of 13, claiming this was the perfect way to become a man. James had been a bit shocked by it, but Lily well… she wanted to hex the man into another century and over the years this thirst to see Jiraiya hexed lessened. But did not disappear especially of late, because even James became a little disappointed in the man's lack of appearance in their grandson's life.

Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather, yes he understood how much it hurt Jiraiya to look at Naruto and see a clear reflection of Harry in the boy. But Naruto needed all the love he could get, there were too few in Konoha that couldn't look at Naruto and not see the fox. And although Jiraiya told the Sandaime, plus himself that it was for Naruto's own good. James couldn't help but think his grandson would have benefited more by having his godfather's presence in his life.

Shaking these thoughts aside he let his mind slide back to the latest conversation between Jiraiya and the Sandaime. After hearing about Jiraiya's latest findings, he knew this Akatsuki could be a real threat to Naruto's safety. It was times like this that James wanted to knock Harry over the head, he knew Harry placed the Kyuubi in Naruto for his own safety and because he believed Naruto would find away to stop the man that loosened Kyuubi upon Konoha.

"No, he'll probably end up pissing me off, I'll follow Naruto and his team on their mission, besides there's more to this mission than that mans letting on." At this Lily trailed off her look showing worry, cutting his last train of thought off, he had a feeling she was right, but smiled as he touched her shoulder. "Come on, he'll be fine after all he has Kakashi as a sensei and if that's not irony I don't know what is." At this Lily snorted, yes Kakashi had changed much over the years, he went from a brat that was stiff and unbending, too a man that made up his own rules to protect his comrades. It was one of the reasons they were both happy to see him as Naruto's jonin instructor, they knew in his own way he cared deeply for Naruto. "Yes I'll follow Naruto while you keep track of Jiraiya and see if you can't learn anymore about this Akatsuki."

He nodded at this and was about to answer but stopped at Naruto's shouts, "let's go I'm ready to kick some ass and show everyone what a great ninja I am!" "Hm… not likely dope…" "Shut up teme…!" "There they go again; I swear those two are worse than Harry and Kushina at that age." "Hmm… I don't know about that James, theirs is a rivalry, while Harry and Kushina were merely trying to show their affection for one another at such a young age." Yeah if that's what you call his son actually pulling pranks with glee, while Kushina gladly returned the pranks each time. And then there was the fact that Harry's first response to Kushina each time he saw her was flat chest, loudmouth and Kushina equaled greeted him every day with dumb ass, pretty boy. Oh yeah, it was love at first sight between the two… note the sarcasm. But smiling to Lily, he nodded his agreement with her wise… words.

"Alright you two calm down we have a long journey ahead of us," "I still don't believe this runt could possibly be a ninja!" "What did you say you old drunk!" Kakashi signed, as Sakura scowled and Sasuke smirked. "Calm down Naruto, remember Tazuna is the man we're being paid to protect." The old bridge builder took a swig of sake and grinned at Naruto, "you here that runt, besides I doubt you could actually do anything useful…!" "Ahh… you old drunk…" Naruto yelled as he went at Tazuna, while Kakashi held him back as the bridge builder laughed. "Oh yes James, I wouldn't miss this trip for the world, it promises to be very entertaining." Reaching over he gave Lily a quick kiss as he whispered, "Have fun." She smiled in turn and followed after the retreating figures; he waited at the gates until they vanished from sight and hoped everything went well for Naruto's first mission.

He remembered Harry's well enough; they'd been assigned to spy out a town in the Land of Stone. To draw less suspicion, Harry and his teammate Hizashi were made to dress up as girls. Neither had been very fond of the mission, although their teammate Mikoto loved the entire trip, especially since the girl held this over their heads whenever they did something she didn't like. Still both he and Lily thoroughly enjoyed the trip.

Smiling at this found memory James started for the bathhouses knowing Jiraiya would still be there spying. The man was a walking conundrum, although he acted the fool especially of late, James suspected Jiraiya was planning everything around him one step in advance. At least as he walked up and found the pervert laughing quietly as he wrote in a book and watched the females, he thought so…

But this wouldn't be the first time he was wrong.

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

"Are you certain about this…? Human…" Clenching her fists Kushina didn't know what she was certain of. Except that by doing this, she would be helping the two most precious ones in her life.

Naruto, he may look like the pretty boy, but at least he was born with her sense of adventure and thrill for fun. Although he had the dumb asses unreasonable stubbornness and devotion to protecting those he cared for. At this her smile disappeared, she didn't want to leave, yes it pissed her off that she could only watch and do nothing for Naruto, but he was her baby and… Shaking her head Kushina smiled, well she may not be able to watch out for her son anymore, but none the less she was leaving him in good hands and as for the pretty boy…

Minato Namikaze her stubborn and beloved moron. She'd loved him since the day she saw him wearing those dorky glasses as he helped her up. Yes, that was the day she fell in love with him and when she saw him smiling at another girl, it was also the day she decided he wasn't worth her attention. Not too long after this, they entered the ninja academy and Minato managed to get his eyes fixed. With him no longer wearing those dorky glasses, Kushina found herself watching him even more closely. But in her mind it wasn't because she liked him or anything ridiculous like that. No, it was because he was the best and something she needed to surpass, yes that was the reason she watched him and it was on this day that she decided he was her eternal rival.

Their childhood certainly was fun…

Swallowing hard she pushed these thoughts away, because more than anything Kushina just wanted to gather them both close and never let go. They were hers dammit, call it stingy but she loved them both so much that it hurt just knowing she wouldn't be here any longer. Signing she unclenched her fists… and yet because she loved them, she would do it. With this last thought Kushina looked up, "yes I want to do this!" As the beautiful being studied her face, its yellow eyes showed nothing, but after a moment it smirked, "then let's make a deal Kushina Uzumaki."

* * *

**Hey: **Any questions, comments send a review or message. Constructive reviews are welcome, flamers well be deleted.


	5. Saying Goodbye

_It was real, wasn't it? You and me. Such a long time ago, we were just a couple of kids. But we really loved each other, didn't we?_** – Allie, ****Notebook**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Saying Goodbye**

**Somewhere Else**

Humans were interesting creatures; some would sell their souls for a mere token. Well, most of the time it was more than that, but none the less in the end whatever they received remained inconsequential to what he demanded for payment.

Still like her husband, Minato Namikaze or as he was born Harry Potter. The woman Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was giving up everything, even more so than the Yondaime, for although he ended up in hell his soul remained intact, however hers would not. "I well ask one more time, are you certain?"

Her scowl deepened, "I already told you my answer, so please don't ask again! Just get this over with…!"

By the time she finished speaking, her head was down and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Yes, humans were a fascinating bunch, still the woman deserved something, "you may have a day to see whomever you will, spend it as you like, but in one day I will come to collect." She looked up in surprise, her pretty face showing shock, smirking he added, "just will wherever it is you want to go and remember one day." She nodded to this and was gone in an instant, "I'd say you're getting softer, but I know you never do something without an ulterior motive Shi."

His smirk grew as his true form began taking shape, horns growing as his white hair lengthened, until nothing remained of the beautiful man and all that could be seen was the demon Shinigami. "Then you would be correct milady, I have my reasons, besides you allowed your pet to take the boy in the first place." Izanami smiled at this, "true and you received his soul when he sacrificed it to save the village of Konoha and now his wife shall sacrifice hers, to help her child and the man she loves."

Indeed, but in the end would her sacrifice prove worthless, only time would tell.

* * *

**Outside of Konoha, near the Land of Wave**

Lily kept one eye on her grandson and one peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Not that she could do anything, but she had nothing better to do. Plus to an extent it kept her from thinking of what Jiraiya and Sarutobi had talked about. This Akatsuki just what were their plans and why did it have to involve her grandson, Naruto already had enough trouble he didn't need more.

But Lily's thoughts were cut short when a light appeared to the left of their campsite, standing up she looked over and saw that Kakashi was still reading his porn, while everyone else remained sleeping. If she didn't know Kakashi any better, she would have assumed he was oblivious to everything but that orange book of his. But Lily knew Kakashi well enough to realize nothing escaped his notice, which meant this thing was possibly a ghostly entity like her and James. And maybe she could fight it, with this thought in mind Lily wished her wand was in hand and not buried with her corpse. But as she moved towards the light Lily raised her fists, knowing brawling wasn't her specialty but it would make do.

When the light finally died down Lily felt her eyes widen in shock, because standing before her in the same dressing gown she wore upon her death was Kushina. Harry's wife and Naruto's mother, "Kushina but how…?"

Kushina smiled as she walked forward, "let's just say I'm being allowed to s- check up on Naruto!" Kushina stopped for a moment, then ran forward and gave her a hug. "I sorry, I know watching everything and being unable to do anything must have been painful!" Kushina paused as her hands tightened in her shirt, "but thank you for watching Naruto, you don't know how much it means to me. That you and James are go- I mean are here to watch over him." Lily just pulled the girl closer when she felt Kushina shudder, "oh Kushina yes we did hate it, but we wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Pausing Lily pulled back and looked carefully at Kushina's face noticing the tear tracks, frowning at this she pulled the girl closer.

"You don't know how happy I am that Minato met you." Her smile growing as she looked at Kushina, "and this is coming from one redhead to another, trust me, I know how it is to deal with Potter men, an impossible lot really!" Kushina laughed at this, but both turned when they heard Naruto mutter something. Kushina swallowed hard and pulled away as she walked over to Naruto, a soft smile gracing her face as she looked at him. Lily could only hold her breath as Kushina lowered herself to the ground and began stroking Naruto's hair.

"Naruto I'm so proud of you, I've watched and cheered for you each time you did the right thing, even if some of the morons you pranked could've used a good beating… He, hee did you know, the first time I held you, I could tell right off the bat; you were destined to be something special. Call it motherly intuition, which of course means I'm correct, but then you'll learn to agree with your special someone as you get older. Hopefully it doesn't take nearly as long as your father and I…let me tell you what an impossible…"

As Kushina kept talking her face became animated with joy as she stroked Naruto's hair and yet beneath the joy was pain. Just what was going on, since finding herself and James here they'd never encountered another like them. It worried them both at first, but after some time they learned to accept the fact that they were unique. And now for the first time, there was another like them and yet some part of her knew Kushina was hiding something. She may be acting her usually boisterous self, but many times Lily found this to be a bluff Kushina would use to hide her true feelings, especially when something was bothering her.

"God he was being such a stubborn jackass that day, although I am glad I didn't drown Minato and then there was this time we…"

Lily wanted to ask what was going on, but she waited patiently and smiled as Kushina continued on with hers and Minato's earlier childhood memories. James may think it was rivalry between the two and to an extent that's exactly what fueled their relationship. But Lily saw the looks that passed between them and knew later this rivalry would develop into something more.

"Oh Naruto, the day you painted that old farts entire house in some rather unique colors, I have to admit that was impressive, it easily topped some of my old pranks…"

Kushina was now laughing as she went through some of Naruto's earlier adventures and mishaps. Her smile growing as she watched them, wait… was Naruto actually moving his head to the movements of Kushina's hand? Looking up she noticed Kakashi hadn't moved a muscle, "Naruto I love you and never forget that I will always be proud of you… and before I go. I'd like to sing a hymn for you that came from my homeland of Whirlpool; it's the very hymn I would sing to you while you were still inside me."

Pausing Kushina took a deep breath before continuing, "hush now baby, be still love don't cry, sleep as your rocked by the stream… sleep and remember my last lullaby so I'll be with you when you dream…" Yes that was hymn Kushina often sang to Naruto, "goodbye my baby…!"

As Kushina said this last part tears dripped down her cheeks and landing on Naruto's face. In that instant Lily knew Kushina wasn't just coming here to check up on Naruto, she was saying goodbye. "Kushina please tell me what's going…"

"Kushina is that really you…!?"

Looking over she noticed Kakashi was now standing, his orange book forgotten as his one visible eye showed shock, while his hand held a kunai loosely. Kushina smiled to Kakashi before leaning down to kiss Naruto, "Naruto…!"

Looking over to the other side of the fire she found Sasuke in a similar position as Kakashi, except his face held both suspicion and curiosity. As his eyes remained glued to Kushina and Naruto, "please all of you watch out for my baby."

As Kushina finished speaking she stood up and bowed, an instant later she was gone. "Kakashi-sensei who was that…?" Sasuke asked as he put his kunai away, "yeah I'm curious too?" Tazuna asked as he slipped his hat upwards, Kakashi shook his head before putting his kunai away. "Both of you I'll explain after I gather my thoughts, but I need your word on this…!" At this Kakashi paused his face showing nothing before he looked back, "you cannot tell Naruto about this, at least not yet." At this Sasuke looked irritated and Tazuna frowned, "if that woman has some connection to the runt, he has a right to know!" Tazuna said as he stood up, Lily turned away from the conversation as Kakashi, Tazuna and Sasuke talked.

Bending down she sat next to Naruto, _'Kushina what's going on and why were you saying goodbye?'_

* * *

**Weasley Residence**

"And I'm telling you normal children don't walk around armed to the teeth, besides it says right here that Harry or should I say Minato Namikaze, is not 16 years old but 24!" With this last statement Sirius was up and looking ready to punch Moody. "Are you saying we should just throw him into Azkaban because he has a few knives and some wallet that says he's 24?!" Remus signed as Moody just as quickly stood up and began shouting, "you call having over a dozen of these!" He paused as he held up the tri-bladed knife, "not to mention a note that nearly blew this house up!" Sirius scowled as he moved his hand in his pocket and pulled out the life charm, "if you doubt he's Harry, then why does this bloody charm respond to him?!"

As Moody started arguing about something else Remus began rubbing his head, the ache from earlier growing worse as they continued arguing. But when he noticed Bill smiling as he motioned towards the door, he smiled in turn as he stood up and followed the oldest Weasley. "Knowing those two, their conversations well only get louder and probably longer."

Bill paused for a moment, "and mum asked that we go check on Harry, I mean Minato." His smile deepening, "it's funny for awhile no one ever talked about him and yet now that he's finally here, well it's not exactly what we expected." That was the understatement of the year, instead of a 16 year old boy they were given a 24 year old man. Not that Harry looked that old and then there was the simple problem of what they found on the boy.

Well over a dozen different knifes and some magically infused papers that was the cause of the current argument between Sirius and Moody. Plus a few scrolls that no one, not even Dumbledore could open and Harry's wallet, which like the coat they found on him was written in Japanese. There was also the info and pictures they found on Harry, these only leaving everyone more confused.

In one picture Harry was standing with a bunch of kids in front of building that read Konoha orphanage, he had messy blond hair and blue eyes hidden behind coke bottle glasses. And yet Harry didn't have blond hair or blue eyes, but there was no denying that the man upstairs was Harry, he was practically a clone of James with a few of Lily's traits mixed in. But why did Harry have blond hair in these pictures and why was he older then he should be, 8 years to be exact. None of it, along with the info that stated his name was Minato Namikaze, a citizen of Konohagakure village. Which as far as Dumbledore knew didn't exist. Shaking his head Remus knew they were only going to find the answers to these questions once Harry woke up until then…

He paused when Bill held up a hand, "do you hear that?"

Looking over to Bill and seeing his serious look he started listening for the noise that caught Bill's attention. And felt his breath catch when he realized it was coming from Harry's room, "come on there's someone in Harry's room!" Running down the hall, Remus threw open Harry's door and was surprised by the sight that met his eyes. Sitting next to Harry's bed was the woman from one of his picture, as they stepped in she looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry I probably startled you, but no worries, I only wanted to spend a few moments with pretty boy before I go."

"Uhg," hearing the grown they all turned towards Harry as he opened his eyes and began looking around in confusion until his eyes landed on the woman, "Kushina…!?"

* * *

**20 Minutes earlier**

Wow, what an amazing place, this had to be the most interesting house Kushina ever laid eyes on. Tall, kind twisted but in a welcoming way and to think Minato came from a place like this. Shaking these thoughts away Kushina walked in and immediately noticed the tall bearded fellow. Damn, it was like seeing Sarutobi, just in weird cloths with a much longer beard. Next to him was a woman not quite as old, but older than everyone else. They talked quietly amongst themselves, every once in awhile glancing upstairs, while another group sat playing a game. Except it seemed the two eldest in the group. They kept looking around and Kushina knew from they're expression they were up to something. Hell, she'd had that same expression plastered across her face have the time she was growing up.

Smiling Kushina continued upwards, she may have wanted to see what those two were planning knowing instinctively it would be hilarious. But she didn't have much time left, it seemed travel between the two realities cut time in half. So she'd have to say goodbye, remind Minato not to do anything stupid, otherwise she'd have come back and kick his ass… Clenching her fists at the sight of his room _'what are you getting so nervous about its just pretty boy'_ at this a memory came to mind

"_Uzumaki…!" _

_Minato that stupid show off "like I'd ever lose to you dumb ass!" _

_At this Minato shook his head, a smile appearing "well come on then loudmouth, let's see if you have anything to back up your words or as usually your all talk and no action!" Just what she was hoping for, "eh what…?" With that Minato sank into the ground, as a bucket of puke landed on his head, "ha haa… take that! Uh huh, who's the best and who's the loser…Ahh!" _

_Kushina could only shudder, when she felt what she was pretty sure to be shit slide down her body, "so who's the dumb ass now Uzumaki!" Glaring at her rival Kushina watched as he pulled himself out of the hole, puke sliding down his face and dripping all over his cloths. "I'll get you for this Namikaze," "bring it Uzumaki…!"_

Man that certainly was messy both ended up walking away completely covered in shit and puke, with a few bruises. And yet Kushina had never been so excited or had quite as much fun, Minato always did bring out the worst and best in her.

Signing she went through the door and found her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her, it was Minato except with black hair. Well Shinigami said there were going to be some changes. "Just look at you with that black hair you almost look like an Uchiha… opps am I bad, you'd say that was insult, while Fugaku would say I was demeaning his clan. Then the two of you would get into an argument."

Smiling at this last part as she situated herself next to him, Kushina couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. "It's funny when you did that stupid shit and sacrificed your life leaving our son all alone in that village that's filled with too many dumb assess. I wanted to scream and cry that they weren't worth it. In fact I wanted you to take Naruto and leave, in my opinion that would have been the smartest thing to do, but I shouldn't have expected you'd do that…"

Shaking her head Kushina felt her tears begin to well up as she looked down at her beloved. "You always put everything else before you, it's been like that since Aito died, well maybe even before that."

Leaning down she moved his bangs aside, frowning as her gaze locked onto the scar. Normally something like this would look really cool, but seeing it on Minato just pissed her off, because nothing good would come from it. "There's going to be some bad things coming for you and Naruto, unfortunately whether I like it or not, you're both right in the middle of it. Call it that destiny garbage or whatever else they call it these days, but I know you'll both be fine, as Lily said you're Potters."

She smiled at this memory and wished she could've gotten to know Minato's mother better, no matter at least after this Naruto would have his grandparents with him. "I also wanted to tell you not to worry about Naruto too much, he'll have a family soon enough. That doesn't mean I expect you to give up on finding away home!"

Kushina said as she glared down at the unresponsive figure that continued sleeping through her tirade. Her glare turning into a smile, as this reminded her of the many times she'd simply watch him sleep. At these times his face always looked peaceful and was not showing his usually cheesy grin or that blank expression he used whenever he was killing someone. "I love you Minato, you don't know how happy it made me being with you."

With this last part Kushina leaned down and kissed him, letting her lips run along his as she smiled. It wasn't one of their more passionate kisses; those always left her breathless and wanting more. But it was enough she thought to herself as she sat back up, "well it's about time for me to go, but I want to say one more thing before I leave."

Looking at him part of her, the more selfish part wanted him to never love another. But this feeling was far outweighed by another part that never wanted him to be alone. "One more thing, I don't want you to live your life alone and pinning for a ghost, I know this ghost is better than anything you'll ever find, but I…"

Kushina bit her lip before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I really don't want you to be alone, your too kind for that and still have so much love that it'd be unfair of me to make you…"

Kushina stopped when the door opened and two men walked in. One had shoulder length brown hair and worn but good quality clothes, his face showing apprehension as he laid eyes on her, while the stick in his hand wavered. The other guy had long red hair, handsome features and wore a killer outfit, his stick never moved from her direction. "I'm sorry I probably startled you, but no worries, I only wanted to spend a few moments with pretty boy before I go."

She stopped when she heard the grown and looked over to find Minato looking around, confusion clearly written across his features, until his eyes found her. Wow… was all she could think as she stared into those beautiful emerald eyes, they were just as pretty as Lily's "Kushina…!?"

* * *

**Weasley Home**

Ginny grimaced as her king was taken out, "alright I believe that's another win sis!" At this Ron leaned back, his grin growing as he looked up, "I believe you owe me on garden duty Ginny." Directing her glare towards her prat of a brother she responded, "You owe me for those papers on potions, so I'd call us even." Ron smile turned into a glare at this, "she's got you there Ron," "indeed ole boy you've just been told!" At this last comment Ron turned on their elder brothers, "no one asked for your opinions!"

"Well Ronny dear," "it just wouldn't be right if we didn't give it." "Indeed it's our job as elder brothers to guide our younger misguided siblings, don't you agree George?" "I'm in complete agreement Fred." Ginny couldn't help but laugh as the twins continued to badger Ron, "Ginny, Ron…!"

Both looked up as their mother walked forward with a wet rag, "I forgot to give this to Bill, could one of you take it up and tell him it's for Harry." Ginny nodded as she jumped up, "sure mum no…" "Oh well help with that sis," "yeah, you never know Harry might need a few other things." Their mother was now looking at George and Fred with suspicion, "you won't find any more of those smoke whatever they were on the boy, so if you two…" "Mum we'd never do that!" "Right mum we merely wish to help!" "Hmm, alright but if you two start causing trouble, so help me you'll never leave the garden this summer!"

Ginny shook her head as she headed up the stairs, her brother's one step behind as they kept muttering until they both said wicked. At this she knew they were planning something, but turning her thoughts away from her troublesome brothers Ginny let her thoughts slide back to Harry Potter.

Her breath catching as her cheeks heated up, when her mind went back to the image of him with no shirt on. Seeing that tanned skin, wild black hair and beautiful face. Well Ginny like her mother ended up walking out of the room with a noise bleed, which is why she had no problem going upstairs to check on Harry again. Who knows maybe, she could find a few other excuses to go visit him and admire that toned chest with that weird tattoo of his. But when she saw the light coming from Harry's room, "Ginny you should…!" She didn't even listen to her brothers as she ran in the room and found her breath catching at the sight that greeted her.

A beautiful woman with long red hair was starting to fade away, tears running down her cheeks as her gaze remained focused on Harry. Who at the moment was moving faster than her eyes could keep up with as he ran after the fading woman. "Kushina please… oh gods no… please don't leave me again…" "Sorry Minato… I love you…" With this said the woman faded and Harry was left standing there, tears running down his cheeks, while his green eyes showed nothing but pain and despair.

Ginny turned her attention from Harry when she felt someone come up beside her; it was Sirius his look bordering on panic, until he saw Harry. "Thank god Harry…" but Ginny turned back just in time to watch Harry flinch at Sirius voice, his hands clenching as his shaking stopped and he turned towards them. Seeing his face Ginny had to visibly stop herself from flinching, it was completely blank and those green eyes of his showed nothing. For a moment nothing was said as those dead looking eyes looked them over "Kanashibari…"

"Ah…!"

Ginny felt her breath leave in a rush as she watched her blood go flying, falling to her knees as a knife dug into her throat. She couldn't see any blood but this feeling that her blood was leaving her body as she sat there, wouldn't let up.

"Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill any of you…"

* * *

**Hey: **Any questions, comments send a review or message. Constructive reviews are welcome, flamers well be deleted.

* * *

**Shin- Death**

**Izanami- Japanese Goddess of Creation**


	6. I'm Alive

_I am NOT going to New York to meet some woman who could be a crazy, sick lunatic! Didn't you see Fatal Attraction?_ **- Sam Baldwin, ****Sleepless in Seattle**

* * *

**Chapter Five: I'm Alive**

**Takigakure ****Village**

James was starting to wish he'd gone with Naruto and Lily. Because Jiraiya was pouting, it seemed after being slapped by the 6th woman, he'd tried impressing and with his contact coming up empty. Well the man was going on two hours of nursing one drink and if that wasn't pouting than James would eat his own shirt.

'_Hmm… maybe if I take off now I can still catch up with them, in fact it should only take about a week to reach Wave.'_

Turning back to Jiraiya and finding the man still engrossed in his drink, James shrugged as he turned away. Making his decision right there to follow after Naruto and Lily, but stopped when he saw a golden light coming towards them. Looking around he found no one else looking towards the steadily incoming light and realized he was the only one who could see it. Not a pleasant thought, but shaking this thought away James walked a few feet from Jiraiya and found himself gulping when the light altered its course and headed in his direction.

All the while its speed increasing, shite…

Running James was going to see if he could make it out of town, but before he could even move the light sped up and struck him square in the chest. Feeling his breath leave in a rush as a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt covered his body; James could only fall to his knees as he began screaming. God… it was worse than the Cruciatus and for one second James swore he heard a voice in the background, before the pain became too much and he passed out.

* * *

Leaning down Jiraiya checked the man's pulse it was erratic, but he was alive contrary to the scream he'd heard moments before the man popped out of nowhere. Still how did he get this close without him noticing, was he getting to lax, no he wasn't exactly happy about the info his contact gave, but Jiraiya always kept one eye peeled. Being one of the sannin came with the unfortunate downside of having people constantly challenge him in some mad quest to prove themselves. It was incredibly annoying, especially when they interrupted his research, "is he alive?"

He looked over and found Cook watching the man with interest, "should I call the authorities?" Looking back he took in the man's civilian attire, wild hair and shook his head. "No don't worry, I'll take care of him" Cook nodded as he turned back to his bar.

While Jiraiya leaned over to gently turn the man around, finding himself frowning as he studied the stranger's features and broken glasses. There was something familiar about him, removing the damaged glasses he looked once more and found his breath catching. Take away the dark hair and a few other facial features and he'd be looking at a clone of Minato, at this thought a memory of his student and surrogate son appeared.

_A smile spread across Minato's face as he talked, "Absolutely… you're a man with true skill… An example we should all follow. I can't think of a finer shinobi than you."_

_Kushina nodded at this, "indeed, both of us know it would be an honor to have you as Naruto's god father!" Minato's smile growing "Kushina's right sensei…!" _

"_Of course I'm right pretty boy, remember we agreed on that fact long ago," at this Minato rolled his eyes as he started whispering something about hormones. _

"_Minato weren't you supposed to be getting some food in fact…" At this Kushina moved away and returned with a long list, "here's the shopping list, have fun!" Minato paled but after a moment his smile returned "guess I asked for that," "uhmm… have fun love."_

Swallowing hard to drive away the happy memory of his last moments with his surrogate family. Jiraiya picked the man up along with a stick that appeared a few moments later and knew instinctively everything just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

**Country of Wave, Zabuza's Hideout, 5 Hours Later**

Haku signed as he put his medical supplies away. It'd been over 5 hours since he returned with the necessary herbs for master Zabuza and the red haired woman, who appeared out of nowhere. At first when he heard the scream he'd believed it came from Naruto, but after returning and finding the unconscious woman. Well Haku didn't know what to think and decided to bring her with him, knowing he could never consciously leave such a beautiful woman alone. Especially with Gato and his men about, still maybe he should have taken her to the village and not brought her directly back to the base. At this thought Haku shook his head, yes with master Zabuza on the mend and probably moving in a few days, Haku would have more than enough time to return the woman to…

When Haku heard the shouts coming from the audience chamber, he cut off his thoughts regarding the woman and was on his feet and running. But paused when he caught sight of master Zabuza's men, their faces were frozen in surprise as they lay slumped against the wall or floor. Ignoring this Haku pushed past them and opened the door to the audience chamber and felt his breath catch. Standing before master Zabuza was the woman he'd brought in earlier and although she was breathing heavily her hand, which held the stick he'd decided to take along. Never wavered as it stayed pointed his master's direction and although a few of his masters men were gathered around their weapons pointed towards the woman, most like the men in the hall were frozen upon the floor.

"Zabuza I have not killed you for one reason and that reason just entered this room, however…"

At this the woman stopped for a moment her pretty face showing nothing before she continued, "If you continue your attack against my grandson and his comrades... your life is mine!"

Hearing the laughter Haku turned and found his master laughing, "woman don't make me laugh you don't have the stamina to kill!" Master Zabuza then stopped, his sneer fading, "if you did my men would be dead, not unconscious."

The woman said nothing for a moment and just as Haku thought perhaps it would be safe to move, the woman spoke her voice frigid. "Once upon a time you were correct; I never would have used my wand to harm anything. But watching as my own son gave his life to protect an ungrateful village. That dishonored his dying wish and treated my grandson like trash. Has changed my opinion on many things and know this I'll probably die, but before I drop dead… you die with me… because I will never allow anything to harm my grandson again!"

* * *

**Near the border of Wave**

Hmm… not much left, still with the energy required to bring the Potters back Izanami was amazed there was anything left. At this thought Izanami returned her gaze to the remains of Kushina Uzumaki's soul, even with her help the woman would never again be what she once was. With this thought Izanami vanished with the remaining soul energy, returning to her own realm, curious if anything could be done for the human, which like her husband earned her respect.

* * *

**Weasley Home, 4 Hours Later **

Minato didn't know what to say about their story. He knew by their tones and actions they were telling the truth, at least what they believed to be the truth and Voldemort **(his resurrector)** actions only confirmed their story. But there was still something wrong, why would a man that took such extremes to eliminate a baby later bring back said baby back to life? It made no sense, but the scar and the fact that all of this felt very familiar left little to question the truth of their story.

What he wouldn't give to have ku… no he wouldn't allow himself to think about her, as now was not the appropriate time to dwell on his grief. He'd come fairly close to killing everyone in this house and there'd been only two things that stopped him. One, he would never allow himself to do anything rashly and two that familiar feeling wouldn't go away, especially around his newly discovered godfather.

Looking up from his tea, Minato looked around and found that his godfather Sirius hadn't moved two steps from his side. And against his better judgment Minato found himself easily trusting the man. Not far from him, Molly Weasley kept biting her lip as she walked around, refreshing tea or using her wand **(the sticks)** to warm up any cold cups. While her eyes would travel to him every few seconds worry and fear evident. Signing he knew other than Sirius and Dumbledore every person in the room was probably wondering if they shouldn't have left him with the Dementors, another thing he needed to worry about. But that would have to wait until later, now he needed answers. Looking up to Dumbledore he carefully considered the man, although he reminded Minato of Sarutobi he had a sneaking suspicion he was leaving something unsaid. And as grateful as he was for the earlier rescue Minato needed answers, which he believed Dumbledore possessed.

"You've told me everything except why Voldemort decided to bring me back."

Hearing a snort he looked over to Alastor Moody, he was the only one in the room who openly said something against him. "And you think we know that prate, who knows what goes through that bastards mind or whatever his reasons are for doing anything!"

At this Minato moved his stare back to Dumbledore, "you may not, but I believe you at least have a suspicion as to why I was brought back, correct?" "Harry- I mean Minato, Dumbledore has no more of an idea of what the dark lord's reasons are than any of us."

Remus said as he stood up from his seat, at this Minato lifted one brow but his stare remained fixed upon Dumbledore. The older man signed before nodding, "there is one possibility and until I confirmed it I wished for it to remain unspoken, but perhaps you should all know the truth of what we may be facing."

Sitting down Dumbledore continued, "I believe the reasons behind Voldemort's many trips across the globe and his main reason for attacking Hogwarts and why you were brought here." At this Dumbledore's expression lost all traces of emotion as he spoke up, "are for the horcruxe's!"

Moody just scowled, as Sirius tensed up, but as Minato glanced around he realized other than those two, no wait Bill had paled, three. No one else seemed to know what Dumbledore was talking about. Looking back to Dumbledore he nodded for the man to continue, "For those of you who don't know, horcruxe's are one of the darkest arts. Created by the dark wizard Herpo the foul, during his life in ancient Greece, Herpo was supposedly the dark wizard that created the basilisk, but that's another story. Now horcruxe's although inertly are no danger to any, they are the key to granting their wielders immortality and I believe the very reason Voldemort was not killed by his own curse on the night of October 31st. You see when a horcruxe is created the users soul is spilt and placed into another object. Effectively keeping the users soul safe, say if per chance he is killed the user is merely displaced until a new body can be created. For as one piece of his soul is destroyed, he still retains another that is active and unharmed and while this piece remains alive, the user of the horcruxe can never be destroyed."

At this Dumbledore stopped his gaze completely focused on him and subconsciously Minato found himself touching the scar, could that possibly be what this thing was? Swallowing hard he was about to ask but Sirius jumped up before he could speak, "are you saying Harry has a horcruxe placed in him, that's impossible!?"

He didn't even correct the man on his name as he looked back to Dumbledore and winced when he saw the pity etched into his face. "I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm saying, although I do not believe Voldemort intended to create one in you Minato, I believe when he used the killing curse against you. It backfired against the charm Lily created when she gave her life and created another horcruxe."

As Dumbledore finished speaking the silence leftover was so bad that it could have been cut with a knife. Swallowing hard, Minato realized as Dumbledore finished speaking that the only way to kill Voldemort, would require him dying. Standing up he stopped when he felt someone take his arm, looking over he found Sirius staring at him. The man's expression held both shock and pain, "Harry there's…"

He gently removed his new godfathers arm and smiled, "I just need to get some air and I'll be back in a second."

Keeping his smile in place he looked around before turning to the door and leaving the room. Needing some space he only stopped when he found the children that were supposed to be in bed looking at him with pity. The girl, Ginny reaching out "Minato…"

His smile returned "excuse me and since your all up, you might as well join us, I'll be back in few minutes."

With that he kept walking until he was outside, his feet carrying him away from the Weasley home. But stopped after a moment and created 4 Kaze Bunshins, not wanting to be caught unaware again. "Put up some Yoojin Fūinjutsu around the area, make sure they don't disrupt the wards Dumbledore's put around the house." With this each of his clones nodded before heading in a different direction.

Just as his hand slid up to his forehead and he began rubbing the scar that continued bothering him. After a moment though Minato fell to his knees and couldn't help but shudder. He'd lost Kushina once again and now any thoughts of returning home were stopped at this new revelation. Yes there was the possibility that Dumbledore was lying. But Minato knew as he watched the man that he was not and unless he could find some way to get rid of this unwanted thing, well…

It was funny; he'd earlier accepted the fact that he was alive and now had the hope of returning home to be reunited with Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Rin and everyone he lost when he sacrificed his life to stop Kyuubi. However as tempting as the thought of leaving things unfinished here, well Minato believed that was no longer an option and something he'd never willingly do.

"Dammit…!"

* * *

**Somewhere else**

As delicate fingers traced over the shuddering image of Harry Potter, know as Minato Namikaze, she couldn't help but grin. Minato in his short life had taken more lives than Voldemort and yet unlike the dark lord he regretted every life that was cut down by his hand. This being the true difference between the two that were destined to clash.

And although Minato possessed equal strength to the dark lord, he only gained this strength to protect others, not for his own personal gain and this is what made him so appealing, death and purity all rapped into one beautiful man. Plus she was curious how he managed to seal the Kyuubi…

Something to look into later, for now she'd have to pay a visit to Voldemort since he lost the boy even with her help. He'd underestimated Minato something she'd warned him against. Turning back to her Dementors she motioned her servants closer, "keep an eye on the boy, but if any of you try what was done earlier. You well answer to me, now go." With this she turned back to the boy, "I look forward to the day we meet face to face Minato Namikaze."

* * *

**Hey: **Any questions, comments send a review or message. Constructive reviews are welcome, flamers well be deleted.

* * *

**Takigakure Village- Village Hidden in the Waterfall**

**Yoojin Fūinjutsu- Alert Seal, **This seal is mainly used when in an unsecured area is designed to notify the user of any danger approaching.


	7. Meeting Naruto

_This is either madness... or brilliance. It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide._ **- Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, Pirates of Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Meeting Naruto**

**Takigakure Village, Next Day**

"Ugh…" moving his head James was certain someone must hate him. Because it felt like someone kicked his head in a dozen or so times, then stomped on it for good measure and just for kicks, punched it once or twice. Moving his hand past the fuzzy material James began to rub his aching head, his thoughts bordering between annoyance and puzzlement. Wasn't being dead supposed to come with the simple perk of never experience physical pain, he'd already endured enough mental pain to last a life time. He really had no desire to start experiencing both. Signing James dropped his hand and found himself absently running it through the fuzzy material as he looked around…

Wait fuzzy as in he could actually feel, but…

Turning back to the bed James looked down and hesitantly touched the material. Yes he wasn't imaging things, he was actually feeling something. But how was this even possible, he hadn't felt anything since his death. Taking a deep breath James knew there had to be a logical explanation behind all of this; he just needed to figure it out. Getting up he winced at the pain and noticed how blurry everything was.

This could easily be fixed if he was wearing glasses, but where were they? Surveying his surroundings James found his glasses on a table along with, no… He really must be going crazy, because not but a few feet from his glasses lay his wand. Putting his glasses on James carefully inspected the wand; yeah it was his alright mahogany 11 inches. But how was this even possible and did it still work? Looking through broken glasses James decided to test it as he removed them and picked up his wand.

Pointing it at the glasses he cited the charm "repairo" and watched with joy as his glasses fixed themselves, it really was his old wand. And he knew by the feel of his magic and the weight of his wand, that he was alive. Still what had been done to bring him back and did it affect Lily? Neither was something he liked to think about, but before he could contemplate his resurrection any further.

He heard noises outside the bedroom door. Readying himself for anything James pointed his wand towards the door and felt his breath catch as it was opened and Jiraiya and Tsunade walked in arguing about something. But stopped the moment their eyes fell on him, god it been awhile since he saw Tsunade. In fact it was right after Harry died that she showed up in Konoha, said her respects for both Harry and Kushina, asked about Naruto and then quickly left. "Well looks like you're up gaki," "you're right Jiraiya change the hair and he could be Minato's clone."

He wanted to stay focused on Tsunade, especially since his anger began to build at the sight of Jiraiya. His emotional state caught between the desire to hit the man or hug him. But as his fist connected with the toad sannin's face he realized the former won out. "You asshole, that's for Naruto and your lack of being there when my grandson needed someone especially his damn godfather!"

Feeling better James placed his wand away as he bowed, "and thank you Jiraiya I know Har-Minato could never have asked for a better father figure in his life and for this I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Jiraiya was still rubbing his jaw, but his eyes narrowed at the mention of Minato's name, "alright stranger earlier you merely made me curious, now however I want you to tell me how it is you know about certain things that are not public knowledge!"

"Uhmm indeed I thought it was a mistake following you Jiraiya but now I'm glad I came along, so gaki just who are you?"

Seeing their serious expressions James knew he was good, in fact he was better than most when it came to defending oneself. But against them, well he wouldn't even be able to draw his wand before he had kunai pressed to his throat. When they first got here Lily and he often speculated on who would win in a fight, a ninja or wizard? Both later agreeing ninjas would win; their magic or chakra as they called it was made for battle. Yes any good wizard or witch was no slouch when it came to defending oneself. But none the less, magic in general was aimed to help in all aspects of life not just for battles as ninjas were trained in. So holding his hands out James looked them both in the eye as he spoke up. "What I'm about to tell you may seem unbelievable, but all of it is the truth, first let me start off by telling you about my son Harry Potter or as you know him Minato Namikaze."

* * *

**Weasley residence**

Shifting Minato buried his head under the pillow and found this provided no better relief. Signing at his lack of sleep he sat up and looked across the room and found Bill Weasley sleeping away. His breathing regular and unhindered must be nice he thought. But pushed these thoughts away as he turned towards the window admiring the view outside, hmm… maybe some air would help. At this Minato walked over and opened the bedroom window, pushing some chakra into his feet he hoped out and calmly walked down the side of the building. Jumping as he neared the ground but stopped when he saw something moving closer.

Some kind of horse, removing a senbo needle Minato prepared himself for anything. But as the creature came into view Minato felt his mouth fall open in astonishment, at the sight of this strange horse creature. "That's a thestral, I take it by your expression you've never seen one. Oh sorry haven't made proper introduction, my name is Rubeus Hagrid gamekeeper and teacher in the care of magical creatures at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and who might you be lad?"

At this lengthy introduction Minato felt his shock pick up slightly as he laid eyes on what could possibly be the tallest man he'd ever seen. But as Hagrid's smile grew Minato began to relax, this guy may be big but Minato imagined Hagrid was only dangerous when provoked. Before he could speak up Hagrid's mouth fell and he all but started yelling. "You must be Harry, but look at ya lad last time I saw you were noting more than a babe crawling!"

He started chuckling at this "in fact if I remember correctly you made quite a mess that day somehow found yourself covered in flour. But anyway its good ta see ya lad, you've grown into handsome gent if I do say so myself, yep yore the spitting image of your da of coarse ya have your mums eyes!"

Just as Minato was about to correct Hagrid on his name he stopped at the mention of his parents. Not much was said about either except for a brief telling of how they died protecting him and more importantly how his mothers sacrifice protected him against Voldemort's killing curse. "What were they like?"

At this he turned back and found Hagrid frowning before he smiled once more, "Dina mean to bring up memories and all, but your parents were the best witch and wizard there was. Your mother Lily, well never have I met a fiercer nor gentle woman. You well probably never meet a more amazing witch than your mum and ere your da well he was a bit prankster in his younger days, always liked to have fun, he did. But like your mum a great wizard, they survived more battles against, he-who-must-not-be-named then many in those days. And they loved you Harry, I never seen so much pride or love shown towards well anything. I know neither had any regrets when they gave their lives for ya!"

At this Minato found himself looking down, he didn't regret his life he'd done so many things, fallen in love, established friendships that would last a lifetime. Taught some of the finest students and for one moment as he held Naruto and grasped Kushina's hand, well he'd never felt more content. Still a part of him wanted to meet his parents, to know these people who selflessly gave their lives for him. "Ah Harry I tell ya what how about a ride on a thestral, noting like it?"

Looking back he saw that Hagrid was still smiling, but underneath the smile was worry. Letting his eyes slide over to the horse creature, Minato had to admit he was curious. But after a moment shrugged what the hell, it's not like it would hurt anything. "Sure Hagrid, but one thing I know I was born with the name Harry. But could you please call me Minato?"

"Well if that's what you'd prefer then alright Harry… I mean Minato!"

Scratching his head Hagrid nodded toward the thestrals, "well just come on over here and donna worry they look fierce, but Thayer never a gentler beast I tell ya."

Carefully approaching the creature Minato held out a hand as the thestral sniffed and walked closer. "Yeah now just hop on its back, yeah just like that…"

Before Hagrid could finish the thestral took off and Minato found himself hanging on for dear life. As it flew upwards gaining speed, but after a moment it slowed down and as Minato looked around. His excitement grew, because riding a thestral was even better than riding in a car, "this is amazing can you go faster?"

It seemed the creature understood as it arched its neck and took off flying at break neck speeds, while Minato held on and whooped for joy, forgetting for at least one moment everything, but the pure pleasure of flying and feeling completely alive.

* * *

**Land of Wave, 5 days Later**

"Are you daft woman?! Have you not listened to anything I said… I'm sure Hatake is not just going to let us walk up and say hello to the brat!"

"And your plan is so much better Zabuza…!"

Haku shook his head as Lily and master Zabuza kept arguing, but smiled as this had become a regular pattern between the two. Master Zabuza would yell or insult Lily and well Lily would pretty much lay into him like there was no tomorrow. Still whether his master would admit it, Haku knew he appreciated having Lily around. After their initial threats and a later explanation of who Lily was and how she was related to Kakashi Hatake's group. Well master Zabuza relented, but Haku had a feeling it had more to do with who Naruto's father was. He remembered watching master Zabuza pale at the mention that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime. After this master Zabuza merely grunted that he'd kill her later as he walked away.

After that things began to change around the base, Lily used her wand to improve things and when she made the proposal about hiring them. It didn't take his master too long to come up with a good round figure before they agreed and set a date to meet Naruto. Which at present is what they were arguing about, as they drew closer to the bridge. But Haku pulled himself from his thoughts when Lily and master Zabuza shook hands and master Zabuza looked back.

"Alright Haku you two go ahead, I'll wait here and remember woman until I'm paid don't get yourself killed and as for you Haku I've put too much time and effort into molding you to be the perfect weapon, so don't even think of getting yourself killed!"

With that master Zabuza stomped off muttering something about insects that should know their proper place in the food chain and the great delight he'd get in crushing them. "I swear that man is full of too much hot air…!" As Lily said this she turned to him and smiled, "come-on Haku no time like the present to march onwards!"

And yet as Lily said this, her face paled and her hands began to shake. Haku easily understood what caused this reaction in a woman that even before his master showed no fear. Meeting Naruto someone she'd only been able to gaze at and never touch or comfort as any grandparent should, probably left her anxious and afraid of his reaction and possible rejection. Reaching out he grasped Lilys arm warmly, "don't worry Lily I'm certain everything well work itself out in the end, now come on."

With that Haku started forward and smiled when Lily drew close keeping pace with him as they drew closer to the bridge. Its construction was quite sturdy and elegant and Haku was happy they were no longer trying to murder its builder. He knew this bridge would bring hope to the village of Wave and perhaps over time even Gato would leave, which Haku hoped for since he never liked the man to begin with.

But cut these thoughts off as they drew closer and found Naruto yelling at his dark haired teammate. The boy merely smirking as he turned away and ignored Naruto, while the pink hair girl, although scowling at Naruto seemed to be trying a little too hard to keep the laughter that was showing in her eyes from erupting. And the jonin Kakashi Hatake whom master Zabuza was so eager to take on was now looking up from an orange book. His one eye showing nothing as he watched them approach, but Haku could already see the man was reading himself to attack. At this he gripped Lily's arm and stopped, as the other three took notice and the dark haired boy followed Kakashi's lead, while Naruto and the pink hair girl watched with curiosity, which lasted until Naruto got a good look at his face. "Wait a minute your that girl- oh no guy I saw earlier. But wait why are you dressed like that other Nin… wait you're the one who faked Zabuza's death but… but…"

At this Haku signed but before he could explain himself Lily moved forward and Haku felt his eyes widen when he saw the tears running down her face. "Please wait I asked Haku to accompany me!"

Lily paused for a moment her stare never leaving Naruto's face and looking back to Naruto, Haku noticed his rising blush. "You see I've hired both him and Zabuza, we thought it best if Zabuza waited until things were settled and… I know you have no reason to trust me. But I swear to you Naruto I would never do anything to hurt you!"

With this Lily moved forward, Haku almost grabbed her as both Hatake and the dark haired boy reached for weapons. But before any of them could react she was on her knees crying, as her body began to shake. "I'm sorry Naruto; oh you don't know how sorry I am that I could do nothing to help… please forgive me, my grandson…"

* * *

**Hey: **Any questions, comments send a review or message. Constructive reviews are welcome, flamers well be deleted.


	8. Old Faces

_A little suffering is good for the soul._ **- Lenard 'Bones' McCoy, Star Trek, 2009**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Old Faces**

"How about some tea…?"

"Oh please let me help you," Kakashi watched as Lily quickly stood up to help Tsunami.

Her smile never wavering as they prepared the tea until she looked over to Naruto then her smile would fade and worry would replace it. Naruto for his part kept looking back and forth between the leering Zabuza and Lily, his frustration showing whenever he looked at Zabuza and confusion when he looked towards Lily. Which didn't surprise Kakashi the situation still confused him. Lily was not lying when she claimed to be Naruto's grandmother and the fact that Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist willingly supported her claims, only added to this truth. However Zabuza was not to be trusted and more importantly Lily looked younger than him, which made her story impossible. The only reason Kakashi even allowed them around his students and into the home of the very man they were charged to protect.

Was because of his earlier dream, it stopped him from taking any actions against them earlier on the bridge and made him wait for an explanation, his mind briefly going back to it.

_"Kakashi…"_

_Kushina but how was this even possible? He'd held her hand as Minato took Naruto and not but an hour later she died from blood loss. Yet there she stood alive and whole, "you've grown so much he hee… you no longer seem to be the skinny little twerp who glares too much. In fact you seemed to have become a lazier version of Obito."_

_At this statement Kakashi felt his eye begin to twitch, knowing if he had any doubts that it was Kushina this comment confirmed her identity. "Anyways I'm going to be leaving," Kushina looked downwards for a moment and when she looked up he could clearly see the tears running down her cheeks._

_Seeing this Kakashi wanted to step forward and provide whatever comfort he could, but stopped at her upraised hand. "Listen I know you care for Naruto and Minato, so please watch out for them. Especially pretty boy he has this terrible habit of acting the hero, so I'll leave them to you."_

_Wait did she just say Minato, but he was dead. Kakashi clearly remembered the reality of this when Jiraiya brought his corpse to the hospital and he saw the dead body of the vibrate man who'd practically raised him and… "I know what you're thinking, but you'll see what I mean also you can trust the Potters their family after all. Take care Kakashi you'll always be my favorite porn reading stick in the mud!"_

When his dream ended and he went over the details it seemed more like a memory rather than a dream, which only left him with more questions. But as the tea was set down Kakashi looked back to find both Lily and Tsunami passing out cups as they poured out the steaming tea. After everyone was attended to Tsunami excused herself as Lily took a seat. "I know you have no reason to believe what I told you earlier and other then my words I have no proof, as you'll have to wait for a blood test to be taken in Konoha."

She paused and looked down for a moment, before looking back to Naruto "you see how…"

Although Kakashi was paying careful attention to everything Lily was saying his attention was briefly split when he heard noises at the door. Zabuza also looked towards the door but shrugged and turned back to listen; Kakashi knew by the breathing that Sasuke and Sakura were standing there. Both to curious for their own good as they were listening to something they were instructed was private. He considered creating a clone and dragging them off to do some training but decided against this as these were Naruto's teammates and would eventually discover the truth. But he Zoned them out when Lily mentioned his sensei or as she was calling him Harry Potter, "uh… ah, Lily do you have a picture of my dad?"

At this Lily smiled and pulled a photograph out as Zabuza muttered something about wasted chakra. Which Kakashi ignored and felt his breath catch as he stared at the photo. In it a baby was moving across the picture on a broom; he had black hair and green eyes and was excitedly slapping the broom as it moved. Although Kakashi wanted to stay focused on the infant his attention was riveted to the fact that the image inside the photography was moving. Looking past this Kakashi realized there was chakra circulating in the photo, his mind automatically comparing it to a storage scroll. Knowing like storage scrolls, the chakra was being manipulated to make the photo move, interesting.

"That is so cool… is that really my dad, he hee… I must take after my mom."

At this Kakashi looked over to Naruto, as he watched the photo. Knowing that wasn't right, Naruto was practically a clone of Minato, the only thing he'd inherited from Kushina was her eyes all his other features were identical to Minato's. "No you take after your father Naruto but I'll explain how your father's appearance changed from the photo."

At this she took a breath and looked around before continuing, "What I told you earlier is only how I found myself here and in the company of Zabuza and Haku. Now though I'll explain everything from the night we were attacked to how we found ourselves in Konoha. I'm still not sure…"

As Lily talked Kakashi found himself facing to two different reactions, disbelief and acceptance. She was talking about something that was impossible and yet Kakashi knew everything leaving her mouth was the honest truth. At least what she believed to be the truth. Still as Kakashi listened he found himself wondering about the other impossibility Kushina mentioned in the dream.

Could Minato really be alive and perhaps in this other world...

* * *

**Outside Kitchen**

As Naruto's grandmother, as she claimed to be continued to explain what brought them here. Sasuke found himself staring in disbelief, it was crazy, no downright impossible and yet the demon in the hidden mist believed her and their sensei was willing to listen. Still as she continued Sasuke noticed one thing, she wasn't naming Naruto's father, just giving a description of what brought them hear. And Sasuke was curious enough he started comparing different villagers to Naruto. "Wait… did she just mention the fourth?"

Turning to Sakura he raised an eyebrow before turning back to listen. "Naruto I know it's hard to believe but your father is the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze my son who was born Harry Potter…"

At this a loud noise erupted in the room which could only be the dope, but Sasuke was too shocked to pay attention. Could Naruto really be the son of the Yondaime, the man that was said to be a genius. How was it possible that Naruto the dead last in everything was the son of the most respected and feared ninja throughout the elemental nations, it just…

Wait Sasuke ignored the voice that said it was impossible and started going over facts; if he compared Naruto and the Yondaime he admitted they looked a great deal alike. And then there was the fact that his father who was friends with the fourth, made certain any offence committed against Naruto was dealt with harshly. "No way how could Naruto…"

Sakura stopped, her face showing both shock and disbelief. Sasuke knew his own was probably mirroring hers, but if he went over the facts carefully. Naruto's looks, his father's actions and the fact that Yondaime's new born child died the very night Naruto was born. Well the impossible began to look less impossible and more like reality.

But when he heard a noise he swallowed and grabbed Sakura, "come on well talk on this upstairs lets go before were caught."

With that he walked off knowing Sakura would follow while his thoughts slid back to what was said. If Naruto was the son of the fourth, which Sasuke was starting to believe, why was it not known around the village and why would something this important be kept secret.

* * *

**Gatos Shipping office, Later that evening**

"For something like this we'll require more money," "what, but I'm already paying you people a fortune! Why the hell should I pay more!"

At this Renga smirked "because if your info is correct we are facing sharingan Kakashi, the man that's rumored to know over a thousand jutsus. And perhaps you're old employee Momochi Zabuza once a part of the 7 ninja swordsman of the mist and now the demon of the hidden mist. Yeah well require more money, of course we could leave and you can try to find someone else?"

Leaving it hanging he waited and was not surprised when the merchant jumped. "God dammit I'll pay, just get rid of that damn bridge builder!"

At this Renga turned and motioned for his brothers to follow, his pace steady until they were alone. "This is exactly what we needed and if everything's done correctly not only can we gain instant wealth, but we should be able to establish ourselves here permanently."

"Against shinobi like sharingan Kakashi and Zabuza demon in the hidden mist even we'll have trouble."

Hm, his brother had a point they were good, but Renga would be the first to admit when they were going up against something that was beyond their capabilities. Perhaps that idiot would be useful, "Jiga send a message to that idiot, what was his name… Tobi wasn't it?" His brother nodded, "he was helpful last time, perhaps he'll prove useful again."

Both his brothers nodded and walked away to make preparations, as he looked across the expanse of Wave, yes it seemed things were starting to look up.

* * *

**4 Days Later, Gato's Shipping office**

This smell Kakashi was certain of it now, "whatever's behind this door won't be pretty." Hearing Zabuza laugh he rolled his one visible eye remembering who he traveled with murdered his entire class. "Do you forget who I am Hatake or did you think I was one of your delicate students?"

At this Kakashi reminded himself quite firmly the man was not invincible, Lily Potter threw this theory out since Zabuza was easily if not reluctantly cowed by the red head. "Yes I'll remember this next time we talk to Lily."

At this Kakashi heard a slew of curse words leave Zabuza's mouth about woman not knowing there proper place. But as they closed in on the main room and the smell became unbearable Kakashi turned and found Zabuza eyeing the door with distaste. At his nod Kakashi opened it and found it hard to keep his breakfast in, as he took in the scene of carnage.

Sure he was a ninja and he'd grown up during the 3rd ninja war. Hell death had become a regular part of his life, having discovered his own father lying in his blood at the age of 7. But the carnage left over in the room turned even his stomach. Bodies were ripped apart like an animal of some sort had come through and tore them apart. Others were melted or cooked through, while the few that were recognizable as human were stuck to the walls of the room. "So the bastard got more than he bargained for, eh…"

At this Kakashi turned to where Zabuza was looking, behind a desk was presumably what used to be Gato. The man's head was melted off; turning away Kakashi started looking for any clues as to what they were dealing with. But other than the holes that were spread throughout the room and an empty vault. Kakashi had no idea who they were dealing with, "Zabuza do you have any idea where Gato kept his money?" "Right where you're at Hatake…!"

As Zabuza walked up, "seems like they cleaned him out and I have an idea of who's behind this."

At this Zabuza handed over three spreadsheets, it showed three men probably related as there appearances were fairly similar, "you know them?"

"Not on a personal level no, but I've heard about them if the rumors are true these three did some damage in the Land of Bear. Just the type I like to recruit, however even those rumors said they never did anything of this magnitude."

Nodding Kakashi was about to reply but stopped when Pakkun bounded through the door. "Kakashi the sent leads towards the bridge, there are at least four, but after a short time one splits off."

Shit he knew Zabuza's apprentice was good, hell his student abilities were above the norm, but they were not ready for this. "Pakkun I need you to find this other scent well be heading towards the bridge."

Pakkun nodded as they ran Kakashi's focus directed outwards knowing the one who split off could be laying in wait. And when Kakashi felt the tap of a wire he barely had time to dodge a bomb that tore everything apart. Moving himself into a more defensive position, he caught sight of their assailant. And seeing the blackened skin and hearing its laugh, Kakashi began wondering if the man was even human. "Seems like I got all the luck and here I thought I'd only get to tear apart a few brats and I end up getting both sharingan Kakashi and Zabuza demon in the hidden mist. But hey maybe I'll be generous and let you live long enough so my brothers can play a bit!"

"Ha haa haaa…!"

Looking over he found Zabuza laughing as pulled his sword out before cracking his neck. Seeing the glint in his eye Kakashi smiled in turn as he pulled up his Hitai to reveal the sharingan eye. "I never thought anything could be uglier than that damn fish stick Kisame, but I have to say pal you could give him lessons."

At this comment the man began to scream, "You know Zabuza you really should watch what you say."

He said as the creature began running at them, his kunai wobbling as it drew closer. Kakashi's thoughts briefly turning to his students and prayed this time they would run instead of playing hero, because Kakashi had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**The Bridge**

"Naruto you're supposed to swallow your food, not inhale it!"

Sakura said as she pounded Naruto over the back, while Sasuke continued to smirk as he ate. "Now Sakura boys tend to inhale their food rather than eat like normal people, it's just something they do while their young."

"Grandma…!"

At this Naruto made a face but Lily smiled before continuing, "Minato use to do it when eating ramen, Kakashi did it while eating fried pork and now does it with everything to hide his face. And Sasuke still does it when eating tomato salad."

At this Sasuke started to choke which left Naruto and Tazuna laughing. While Lilys smile brightened as she watched her family, Naruto was throwing insults at Sasuke while he glared and threw them right back. Haku was smiling as he finished his sandwich and Sakura for her part was left glaring at the arguing boys.

It'd taken a good talk between her and Sakura, but through the talk she'd actually established Sakura's true reasons for becoming a ninja. At first it was to become strong like her friend Ino, over time this desire developed into a rivalry that later became Sakura's main reason for obsessing over Sasuke. Now though Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke, but after they talked she realized they weren't for the right reasons and maybe she needed to focus on becoming a stronger Kunochi. Rather than obsessing over a boy, also Lily reminded her that if she worked hard she would eventually be running laps around Ino. "Well anyway let's finish up lunch and talk about the protector charm we were going over last night."

Hearing groans and a laugh from Tazuna, Haku spoke up before she could continue. "Actually Lily I was curious about something, how did you freeze everyone at Master Zabuza's base? I noticed there was no ice used, was it another charm?"

Nodding around her food Lily quickly swallowed and was about to answer, but noticed Haku, Sasuke and Naruto were no longer paying attention. Their expressions showed nothing as they watched some people approaching. Setting her food down Lily looked over and saw three men calmly walking towards them. Two of them looked to be related, while the other wore an orange mask…

Lily stood as she focused in on the mask wearing figure, she knew him. But from where…? Pulling her wand out Lily stopped when she felt a hand reach over and tug at her arm, Naruto was looking up worry evident and in that second a memory began to replay itself in her mind.

_When she and James reached the clearing, Lily felt her breath catch as she found a Rasengan spinning in Harry's palm. While his focus remained on the masked figure, all around them were Harry's personal ANBU. By their lack of breathing she knew they were dead, "you're behind the Kyuubi's attack just like all those years ago am I not correct Madara Uchiha!"_

_At this the masked figure began laughing, but stopped after a moment. "You are correct Yondaime," the title sounding more like an insult as it left his lips._

_"Imagine my surprise when I discovered what you were creating, a way to seal the Kyuubi or for that matter any of the Biju in an object that would effectively end their threat. Did you plan to offer them up as peace offerings; much like the Shodai did all those years ago."_

_Her son said nothing but his free hand began moving, "no that's not what I had in mind, I would have preferred to see bijus permanently gone. However I'll be satisfied with never seeing you again!"_

_With this Harry moved forward, his Rasengan aimed to destroy Madara, but the man vanished and was now standing in a nearby seal. The seal shrinking inwards as Harry spoke up, "this seals made to destroy everything inside it and will eventually crush you, now if you stop…"_

_"Ha haa… I have to admit this is ingenious, but I would expect nothing less from you my dear Yondaime, but I'm afraid that even this seal well not stop me."_

_Madara merely vanished a moment later, his voice the only thing that could be heard. "I look forward to seeing how you deal with the Kyuubi, he hee… don't you wish you'd accepted my offer all those years ago… eh, Minato. Till we meet again my dear boy, I look forward to the day with bated breath."_

_With that the voice faded and Harry was left alone, his body shaking, until he looked up and Lily saw the tears trailing down his cheeks as he looked upwards."There is a way… but, oh gods please forgive me Naruto… I…"_

_Looking down she watched as Harry's hands clenched before he rubbed the tears away and looked ahead. His determination clear as he took off, "he can't be thinking of using that technique?!"_

_Looking over to James she noticed how much he'd paled, "James…?" He licked his lips and started forward, "the other day Harry and Jiraiya were discussing a technique… but we need to hurry Lily, if Harry uses it…"_

_She turned to James as they continued running, "he'll die!"_

_Lily stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes widened, "James surely you misheard what was said between them, it really couldn't mean…"_

_James stopped and looked towards the ground as he spoke, "if I heard correctly, this technique was supposed to be a last option. Until Harry finished developing the sealing system he'd been working on for the last few weeks. You know how worried he was about the Kyuubi's recent attacks that were happening at random locations all over fire country. He told Jiraiya it was too similar to the attacks that occurred during the Shodai's time. So he developed a way to permanently stop the Kyuubi and perhaps stop the force behind it." When James looked up Lily could see the tears running down his cheeks, "he would seal the demon into a newborn baby and die while performing it."_

_At this Lily felt her breath catch, no James must have misheard there was just no way her baby… Oh please her baby couldn't die, I mean he was about to become a father. No, Harry couldn't die… feeling a hand at her shoulder she looked over and found James gaze focused on her. "Come on Lils lets go," nodding she began to run, praying James was wrong… please god don't let her baby die._

That's right, because of this man Naruto grew up without a family and many others lost loved ones in the Kyuubi attack. But most importantly what made her shake off Naruto's hand and point her wand in Madara's direction. Was the simple fact that this monster killed her baby and for that reason she wanted his head, "avada kedavra!"

* * *

**Weasley Home, few days later**

Minato stopped as the bad feeling he woke up to grew worse. Last night had been relaxing, he'd slept the entire night with no problems knowing they were going to Hogwarts to discuss some info Dumbledore thought was important. This making him feel better because the Weasley's were great but he was eager to get out.

Not that learning to ride a broom, riding the thestrals at night or life in general around the Weasley residence wasn't interesting, far from it. Minato just never liked staying in one place for long; still where'd this feeling come from. Shaking his head he continued downstairs and prayed this feeling was nothing more than gas and nothing else.

* * *

**Hey: **Any questions, comments send a review or message. Constructive reviews are welcome, flamers well be deleted.


	9. Empty Eyes Part 1

_God tells me he can get me out of this mess, but he's pretty sure you're fucked._** - Stephen, Braveheart**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Empty Eyes… Part 2**

**Country of Wave, Unnamed Bridge (Tobi aka Madara Uchiha)**

Hmm… what an interesting looking light but what exactly could it do? Well no matter, it may be coming his way but Madara wasn't worried. No he simple waited till the last second and sidestepped to the side and let the light hit Ruiga, watching curiously as the man dropped dead a second later. Well that was interesting, looking up from the dead man he heard Renga scream something at the woman as she scowled and aimed her stick in his direction once more.

Maybe it would be best to put some distance between himself and the woman he doubted it could kill him. But it never hurt to be cautious, besides the woman was now becoming interesting. How did she kill Ruiga using a stick and no hand jesters? Nothing just point and aim and say what was it… oh yes avada kedavra had a nice ring to it. And she was saying it once again and here comes the green light.

Smiling underneath his mask Madara was quite happy he joined the brothers, not only would he get to check up on his descendent and see if he was worth anything. But Konoha's jinchuriki was here and Madara had to admit, he was curious about the seal that kept his former tool imprisoned. He knew the Yondaime was a genius when it came to seals, the boy proved that during the war. So when the brothers called up he gladly accepted interested to see the seal the Yondaime gave his life for.

As he narrowly avoided the green light once more, Madara moved foward as the jinchuriki came up to the woman. While his descendent and Zabuza's apprentice ran forward to help, Madara deciding it was about time to start playing Tobi. "You not like Tobi… Tobi likes your pretty lights how about we play some?"

With this he fazed next to the woman and smacked her hard enough to send her flying. "Opps Tobi bad didn't mean to hit so hard…!"

"You bastard leave my grandmother alone!"

"Naruto wait!"

Interesting, as that little statement could mean quite a few things. The woman could actually be the jinchuriki's grandmother and made herself look younger like Tsunade Senju or the boy may simple associate the woman as his grandmother. Either would make the woman more useful as she was close to the jinchuriki and could perhaps influence the boy.

But before he could continue along this line of thought Zabuza's apprentice pushed the jinchuriki to help his descendent. As the boy was struggling to keep Renga away from the pink haired girl and bridge builder as they moved away. He had to admit he was surprised his descendent was doing this well, of course the boy was nowhere near Itachi in strength but very few could match Itachi as he was simply one of those rare genius. "Help Sasuke I will help Lily, go Naruto or Tazuna could be hurt, remember your mission is to protect him. Don't worry though, I will not allow him near her, you have my word on this."

The jinchuriki hesitated for a moment; no it would probably be best if the boy stayed focused on him. Which meant attacking the woman, that was now shaking her head as she sat up actually this action surprised Madara he'd hit her pretty hard and she should should have remained unconscious. But as a faint light dissipated around her and she stood up. Madara suspected she used a jutsu but still no hand signs. Just as she moved forward Zabuza's apprentice moved before her "Lily please I do not know what this man had done against you, but I ask that you let me deal with him. He is not to be taken lightly."

With this said the boy pulled out 5 senbo needles and before Madara could re-act an ice mirror appeared before him and Zabuza apprentice was raining needles on him. A Hyoton user, well the day certainly was throwing surprises at him, as Madara was fairly certain every user of the Hyoton died in the purge he initiated. And was his primary reason for wiping out a few villages in the Country of Water.

No, with all this happening it was time to up the fun but first they needed a distraction and the jinchuriki would work perfectly. The woman at first froze up at the boys words but nodded after a moment and was about to move off. But Madara couldn't let that happen as she was needed to get the fun started.

Avoiding the ice needles as another ice mirror appeared Madara simple reached in the mirror and grabbed the surprised boy. "Oh Tobi likes your ice, very pretty but Tobi was playing with pretty red head and it's not nice that you interrupted us."

At this Madara generated a Katon: Goenkuyu in one hand as the boy began forming more ice; he shoved it into the forming ice and sent the boy flying. "He, hee… that was fun…"

"Haku…!"

The red head and jinchuriki yelled as they stopped, but before the woman or boy could move he phased before the woman. And let his single visible eye with the eternal Mangekyo sharingan stare into those beautiful emerald eyes and in that one second they were in his alternant world of tsukuyomi. Using the advanced Doujutsu Madara used the added effect of the eternal Mangekyo to look into her memories. Curious if she actually had any connection to the jinchuriki and what he found left him shocked. "You actually are that boy's grandmother and the mother of the Yondaime… Ha haa and your only 21 years old, my dear you and your husband if he's like you, just became a commodity I intend to acquire. And to think if I'd known this about Minato I never would have giving the boy the option of rejecting my proposal all those years ago. Well it seems Voldemort no longer needs to worry about Minato or was it Harry? Ah no matter for now I need you taken out and your grandson more controllable."

Lily raised her fist but Madara merely grabbed it and looked into those lovely eyes once more. "Now I'm going to make you relieve your worst memory for the next three days. Hmm… that happens to be the moment your son died… enjoy the memory Lily Potter."

With that hundreds of Minato's appeared out nowhere surrounding Lily, while her eyes widened in shock and horror. "No… please…"

But before she could finish the demon shinigami plunged his fist into the boy's body and began removing his soul. Her eyes tearing up as she reached out vainly, trying to reach the image of her son as he was killed. But as Minato's eyes closed in death, Lily uttered a gasp and flinched as Minato disappeared. Only to reappear a moment later to begin the cycle again, his death becoming even more gruesome, this being another affect of the eternal Mangekyo sharingan. As the images over time would only get worse. Hell Madara was curious if she'd even be sane by the time this ended, knowing by the end of the 72 hours Lily would probably only see the shinigami ripping Minato apart or worse. Well whatever this would take care of her and allow him to deal with the others, smirking as he left behind the sobbing woman and caught Naruto's fist, just before it connected with his face.

"Ah… that's not nice but Tobi is finished playing with pretty lady and well play with you."

Ticking off the seconds he released Lily and was not surprised after a few moments when she uttered a scream. Her eyes now dilated as she dropped the wand and fainted. Naruto's eyes widening as he watched his grandmother fall over. The boy running to her side as Haku stood up and limped over, while Renga laughed as he sent Sasuke flying and said something about bitches getting what they deserved. Sasuke at this stood up on trembling legs his eyes now showing the sharingan. Yes, maybe the boy was worth something but let his thoughts slide back to Naruto when he felt the spike of Kyuubi's chakra.

Watching the red chakra surround the boy as he cried over his grandmother. Madara smiled under his mask once again, oh yes the fun was now about to start.

* * *

**Bridge (Sasuke)**

As the foot drew closer to his face Sasuke ducked. But when he heard the scream he looked over and found Lily falling, her eyes blank and un-seeing. No this was… but before he could finish that thought a foot connected with his head and Sasuke was sent flying. "Ah…"

Feeling bile rise in his throat as he landed Sasuke quickly swallowed it when he heard Renga start to laugh. "Damn bitch got what she deserved and hear I was hoping to get a swing at her for killing my brother. Ah well, guess I'll have to have my fun with you, kid!"

With that a foot crashed into his side, curling inwards to protect himself, Sasuke's eyes focused on the weeping form of Naruto. But he wasn't seeing the dope anymore, instead all he could see was himself standing over his mothers and father's corpses as Itachi stared at him with sharingan filled eyes. No he couldn't allow this, not again…

Lily was… he didn't know what to think of the woman, he appreciated the fact that she didn't try to mother him. He really hated it when people did that. He had a mother and she was gone, but what she said last night whether he liked to admit it made sense.

_He'd been outside relaxing when Lily approached. Sitting next to him they stayed in companionable silence for a few minutes before she spoke up. "Sasuke I'm not going to mother you," stopping he watched as she looked at him. "You had a mother and I have no intension of taking her place, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to say anything if you act like a prick or an idiot!" _

_She stopped for a moment looking away, "your mother was my sons teammate and I'd say his best friend, before he became close to Kushina he'd tell her everything." When she looked over Sasuke could clearly see the pain across her face, "I know you want revenge and I would never say you're not justified in your desire for it. I won't lie if I ever came face to face with the man that was responsible for Ha-Minato's death. Come hell or high water I will see him dead!" Signing she smiled, "but now I have Naruto and I can't only think about things like that… Sasuke what I'm trying to say is maybe you should start thinking about other things as well. Like your goal to rebuild your clan." _

_At this he almost snapped but as he looked over he stopped, "I'm not saying forget revenge, I'd be a hypocrite if I told you to forget about revenge. What I'm merely suggesting is you try to think about other things. Because I have a feeling all of you have challenges coming that can only be overcome by working together as a team." She stood up at this but before leaving turned around, "think on what I said…" _

_With that Lily left and Sasuke was left to think, his thoughts turning to his teammates and Kakashi-sensei. And he realized maybe Lily was right, revenge was important in fact he doubted he could ever let it go. But now that he was a part of a team, well whether he liked to admit it he needed to think about more than revenge._

As his eyes stayed locked onto the weeping form of Naruto, Sasuke felt a deep anger unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He didn't know what made Lily so angry that she attacked like that, but now that she was… No, she was still breathing but for all intents and purposes Lily was nothing more than a broken doll. His anger deepened at this thought and Sasuke knew these assholes needed to be taken out.

As a foot came at his stomach Sasuke grabbed it and twisted, hearing a snap he pushed it back and rolled to the side, shakily standing up as his attacker howled in pain. He knew something was different, but now wasn't the time to worry and when he felt something change in the very air itself. Sasuke almost turned, but knew if he did he'd only end up in his previous position.

First he needed to take out the asshole than worry about the dope. As he watched the man bring his ice mirror around, Sasuke came up with an idea on how to accomplish this. Checking his pouch to make sure he had the necessary wire, Sasuke looked over to his opponent as he began speaking. "You little punk, fine you want to play than let's play!"

As his ice mirror swung around and the light sped in his direction, Sasuke waited noting how much slower it seemed to be moving. Not understanding but grateful for it, Sasuke waited as the light was about to strike. Using the kawarimi no jutsu, he used their leftover lunch as the replacement and re-appeared behind the asshole.

Sasuke threw the wire and let it entangle the man and his mirror. Holding the wire with his hands Sasuke jumped once more putting enough distance between them as he let loose his jutsu.

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!"

As the flames burst forth he increased their power willing them to kill the asshole and melt his damn mirror. Because he needed to get to the dope and he didn't have any more time to waste. As the man began to scream Sasuke smirked as he and his mirror burned. Dropping the wires Sasuke took a breath and turned back to Naruto his breath catching, something was wrong… what was that red chakra…? It felt unlike anything Sasuke had ever experienced and it was coming from Naruto… Dope what's happening…?

But before he could move towards his teammate, Sasuke felt something moving behind him. And turned back just as a foot slammed into his stomach, as he fell to his knees blood came up his throat as his eyes began watering. Briefly wondering what could hit so hard that it felt like a horse kicked him. "Thought you got rid me huh you little shit? Before I was merely going to kill you quick, but now kid I'm going to tear you up!"

Looking up through pain filled eyes Sasuke found himself shocked by the sight that greeted him, the asshole was alive and although he showed some burn marks. What really caught his attention was the fact that he no longer looked human, just what was going on? "Time to die runt…!"

* * *

**Inside Naruto's mind scape, (Naruto) **

It was funny Naruto had seen countless people hurt. Being the village outcast meant he saw things, as he went unnoticed half the time. But the first one to really affect him was when Iruka-sensei was hurt by Mizuki that pissed him off. But the very reason Naruto found this funny even as he cried. Was because he'd done exactly what he promised himself he'd never do, grown attached to someone that was now gone.

Sure he cared for Iruka, jiji, Konohamaru, Fe, his team and there were others. But unlike any of them Lily looked at him with complete love. There was no hesitation or worry in her gaze, just love, it was something Naruto wasn't used to seeing and over these last few days Naruto had never felt happier. But as he looked into those empty green eyes that showed nothing, he was frightened. Because the brief happiness he'd gotten from knowing he was no longer alone, well all he had to do was look into those empty eyes and Naruto knew he was alone again. At this he began to remember what Sasuke said the other day when he asked about losing someone you loved.

_His teammate looked away his face briefly showing pain, anger and so many emotions that Naruto was surprised. Usually all he saw across the Uchiha's face was arrogance or boredom. "Naruto you never want to know what it feels like to lose someone important to you…" Sasuke's hand clenched at this "it feels like someone's taken your heart and stepped on it. Crushing every bit of happiness in your life… To know that the person who would wake you up with a smile or kiss you when you were scared or hurt is gone and you're alone. Is the worst feeling you can experience… every day the feeling gets worse. And you think maybe someday it may stop hurting, but it never does it only gets worse…" _

_At this Sasuke turned towards him, his face expressionless, "pray you never have to experience it" and with that his teammate walked away._

Sasuke was right… it did hurt. Lily promised she'd never leave and from now on they were going to be a family. But because of that masked freak Lily was gone and he was alone. At this his sadness began to disappear as his anger built.

Naruto wanted that freak… dead… Yes, he wanted to rip his head off for taking away his grandmother and death would not be enough for him, no he deserved much worse.

"**I can help you… give into your anger and I will make sure he dies painfully… for in this my vessel we desire the same thing…" **

Looking up from the empty green eyes Naruto stared into a huge cage that had a seal pressed against it. Beyond the bars were two red eyes that watched him with hunger. Kyuubi no Yoko, the fox and the very reason everyone hated him.

Lily explained everything, his father's sacrifice and his belief that Konoha would accept him as a hero and more importantly that he would never abuse the fox's power. After hearing this Naruto briefly hated his dad and still held a bit of resentment, but more importantly beyond his anger, he felt happy that his dad believed in him and loved him. Lily saying both his mother and father loved him beyond words and never stopped talking about their excitement of becoming parents. But because of this monster that love was taken away.

Still when Lily came he'd been given a second chance and now that was gone and the fox as much as he hated it would help him destroy the person responsible for this. "What do I have to do…?"

"**Ha, haa… just let go and I will do the rest… but I promise only one thing my vessel, the masked freak as you call him will suffer greatly, everything else is up to fate." **

With that Naruto was no longer in front of the cage that held Kyuubi, but upon the bridge his gaze fixed on the laughing mask freak as he stepped closer. **"Naruto call upon my power and we well rip him apart!"**

Gently setting his grandmother down Naruto gladly listened to the monster as he ran at the freak. His only thoughts circling around empty green eyes and the figure that took her from him.

* * *

**Bridge (Haku)**

This red chakra and this evil presence what were they and how could they be coming from Naruto?

As Naruto set Lily down, Haku gasped when Naruto looked up. All he could see from his friend were red eyes filled with rage and hatred. And for the first time in his life Haku felt frightened as he watched his new friend.

'_Naruto what's happening to you?'_

* * *

**With Kakashi and Zabuza (Kakashi)**

It was no use, lighting just super charged this freaks abilities. Making the magnetic charge even worse, water was the only thing that seemed to have any effect against it. What's worse was any time they got close to the creature all their weapons flew out of control. Perhaps if they couldn't come at him directly, maybe… hmm… what was…?

Kakashi felt his breath catch as a familiar feeling overcame his senses, this feeling no it couldn't be Naruto… could the seal have loosened? Jiraiya reassured the Sandaime the seal was full proof and remained intact, but… As the feeling grew Zabuza landed next to him, his eyebrow rising "what the hell is that Kakashi?"

"We have to get rid of this creature quickly or were all dead!"

Turning towards their opponent Kakashi noticed the man's attention was directed towards the bridge. "None of us have the strength to stop the Kyuubi if it's released."

When he looked over he found Zabuza eyes widened in surprise, as the creature laughed and said something about his brothers, Zabuza spoke up. "I was under the impression the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime, you'll have to explain this when I catch up."

What, looking over he found Zabuza's attention was completely focused on the creature. The demon in the hidden mist hands flying through gestures as he smirked underneath his face bandages, as a Mizu Bunshin appeared next to the creature. But before the clone was destroyed his sword was shoved into the creature, "ha haa" with this Zabuza eyes began to gleam with pleasure as his face began to take on a more demonic look. "This worms about learn why I'm called the demon in the hidden mist!"

Zabuza was laughing harder as his hands flew through more gestures and water appeared along his forearm. "Come on little piggy you wanted to play with a demon, well let's play but don't whine to me if things get bloody!"

Taking one more look at Zabuza, Kakashi had no idea if the man would survive, but knowing what was at stake he turned and left. Just as he reached the end of the clearing, Zabuza spoke up "Kakashi whatever happens tell Haku I still have uses for him and will not allow him to die yet!"

Kakashi didn't comment as he moved away, Pakkun catching up with him a few moments later the little dog keeping pace as they raced ahead. "Do you want me to stay behind and keep an eye on the fight between Zabuza and the creature?"

"Yes, but be careful" with this Pakkun turned around. Kakashi believed Zabuza had a fair chance against the man, however he honestly didn't know if Zabuza could beat him. Whatever that man may have been before he became a freak was irreverent; the man was stronger, faster and easily controlled the magnetic forces around him. Which made using weapons impossible and the only ninjutsu's that were effective around him dealt with water, otherwise everything else proved ineffective or amped his magnetic control. Still Zabuza was no slump and right now he had bigger problems.

If the Kyuubi was released Wave would be torn apart and Naruto… No, he wouldn't even think like that, he promised both Minato and Kushina he'd protect Naruto. He had no intention of breaking his promises. And not just for those reasons, but because Naruto was family and Kakashi had no desire to lose what little he had left, with this thought he sped up pushing himself to move faster.

* * *

**In between the bridge and Tazuna home (Sakura)**

Sakura stopped her breath catching when an oppressive feeling unlike anything she'd felt entered her senses. Just what was that? Oh god, Sasuke and Naruto were right in the middle of that… whatever it was. But they had Lily and Haku and with them around everything should be alright…

Yes, Sakura had a responsibility to protect Tazuna even if she didn't want to leave her teammates, the mission came first. Shaking her head Sakura stopped when a hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Your first priority is to guard me, so if I went back to bridge you'd have to follow correct…?"

With that Tazuna turned around and started running for the bridge, Sakura's eyes widening briefly before she smiled and started after Tazuna. "Thanks…"

"Hmm… no problem, now let's get back and make sure everyone's alright!"

With this both sped up Sakura praying everyone was alright…

'_Please be alright.'_

* * *

**Just Outside of Wave (James)**

"I tell you they were all over me in Tea County, just couldn't resist my animal…"

As Tsunade smacked Jiraiya upside the head, both James and Shizune couldn't help but laugh as Jiraiya whined to Tsunade. "You know Shizune when I watch them it's like watching an old married couple."

"What…!"

At this both Tsunade and Jiraiya turned on him there faces showing surprise and irritation. "Married…!"

"To this pervert…!"

But they stopped when out of nowhere a feeling unlike anything sprang up… What was this? "That's not possible, the seal," Jiraiya whispered.

"Jiraiya is this, the Kyuubi?"

Tsunade asked as James turned back to Jiraiya, his face showing nothing as he looked in the direction of Wave. "Last time I was in Konoha there were no problems, but we need to hurry!"

If something was wrong with the seal than Naruto could be in danger. "Go ahead I'll catch up, just hurry!"

Jiraiya nodded and took off Tsunade stopped and touched his shoulder, "don't worry gaki Jiraiya knows everything about the seal, Naruto well be fine."

With this Tsunade gave his shoulder a squeeze before taking off, "James, lady Tsunade's right so be careful and catch up" with that Shizune followed after Jiraiya and Tsunade.

It'd been awhile since he used his animagus form, but many said anything in life was like riding a bike. If done once there should be no problems performing the deed again. Concentrating James smiled as his features began to morph and a moment later he was on all fours. Looking towards the trees as the animal in him wanted to run; he pushed these instincts away and took off praying Naruto and Lily were alright. As he ran forward his hoofs pounding along the road while his thoughts remained centered on his loved ones and the growing presence that seemed to swell and surge as he drew closer.

* * *

**Weasley Home (Minato)**

"Well what do you think Minato dear, how did you like your first try of crumpets?"

Minato signed knowing if he looked down his stomach would probably be stretched from eating too much. "Their wonderful Mrs. Weasley, but if I keep eating like this I'm liable to never move again."

Molly merely swished a towel as she moved over to the stove, "oh pish your too damn skinny in the first place you need eat more."

With this more crumpets were put on his plate while Minato smiled at Molly, as he inwardly started groaning. He really was full, but when Molly looked at him well Minato really couldn't say no. "She got you there Minato chum, your all skin and bones," "yeah if you keep at this rate you'll waste away to practically nothing, like all of us."

Molly just knocked the twins over the head, "oh you two quite I'll hear no more of your jabbering!"

Minato smiled as Molly continued on with the twins, he may be getting tense about staying in one spot. But he had to admit being with the Weasley's was fun and waiting around gave him time to investigate his birth place and learn a few things about magic.

After his flying lesson on the broom, Minato decided broom riding should be the only method used for travel or at least become the preferred method. Not that it would be very effective when sneaking up on someone; still it'd certainly turn heads.

Hm… Kushina would have… at this he lowered his fork it'd been four days and yet she never remained far from his thoughts. God Minato missed her, hell he missed everyone sensei, Rin, Kakashi, Mikoto, he wanted his family and friends here to enjoy these experiences with him. But with everything that was happening it was probably for the best, "hey Minato you alright mate?"

Looking up he smiled to Ron, "yeah everything's fi…"

Before he could finish a tingling sensation spread along his stomach, looking down he didn't even need to look, to realize the seal was activating. Which could only mean something was wrong with Naruto's seal, but as Ron and everyone else in the room started shouting. Minato found himself surrounded by darkness.

Until a bright light clouded his vision and when the light vanished Minato could only see water and a pair of sandaled feet. Looking up and seeing his own face staring down at him was the last thing Minato expected and what he least hoped to see. As this could only mean one thing, "how far has the seal on Naruto broken?"

* * *

**Hey: **Any questions, comments send a review or message. Constructive reviews are welcome, flamers well be deleted.

* * *

**Rasengan- forgot this one last chapter, Spiraling Sphere**

**Avada kedavra- Killing curse**

**Hyoton- Ice Release**

**Katon: Goenkuyu- Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere**

**Eternal Mangekyo sharingan- Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye**

**Tsukuyomi- Moon Reader, Shinto Moon God**

**Kawarimi- Body Replacement Technique**

**Katon: Ryuka- Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique**

**Mizu Bunshin- Water Clone Technique**

**Animagus- Morph into specific animal at will**

**Crumpets- A savory/sweet bread snack made usually in the United Kingdom**


	10. Battle Royal Part 2

_Come on, I want you to do it; I want you to do it. Come on, hit me. *Hit me!*_**- Joker, Dark Knight**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Battle Royal… Part 2**

**Unnamed Bridge, Country of Wave (Haku)**

Haku gathered Lily closer as the chakra around Naruto began to vibrate with a bloodlust that left him trembling and when Naruto let out a roar as he charged the masked ninja. Haku almost grabbed him. But stopped himself because the chakra coming from Naruto was changing him and although he wanted to stop his friend. Haku knew if he tried anything he was liable to have his arm ripped off.

Looking over he found Sasuke on his knees blood dribbling down his chin as he clutched his ribs. Looking towards his opponent Haku was shocked to find the man no longer appeared human. And was now moving at inhuman speeds towards Sasuke, while something pink came up behind them Haku realizing Sakura had returned. Quickly rethinking up a new strategy Haku made the hand signs and jumped into his ice mirror with Lily. Grabbed Sasuke before the man could touch him and came through another before Sakura and Tazuna. Walking up to the startled pair Haku handed Lily over to Tazuna, "please see that Lily is taken somewhere safe and Sakura could you help Sas…"

"No I'm not leaving! Not until…ahh… I'll just wrap my ribs and it'll be fine!"

Haku turned to Sasuke and seeing the resolve in his expression made him realize talking would do little good "but Sasuke your hurt!"

At this Sasuke looked over to Sakura and Tazuna "I don't know what's happening to Naruto but…" He crossed his arms even as he winced "Lily well never forgive us if something happens to the dope." Turning back his eyes never left Sakura "just get her to safety both of you; I don't know what that man did to her but it…" Sasuke shook his head and looked back to the fight "get out of here and make sure she's kept safe!"

Sakura bit her lip as she looked down, but as she looked up there was determination in her gaze. "We'll be fine but you and Naruto… just come back, because without you two there would be no team…" At this Sakura's voice cracked as she turned around her back straight "come on Tazuna lets go!"

The bridge builder nodded as he gathered Lily closer and stopped "listen when Lily wakes up she'll want to know you two are fine, so don't get yourselves killed!"

With that he was running, Sakura didn't move for a moment "Sasuke please don't die…I…" With that she was gone a kunai in hand as she raced after Tazuna, her head constantly on the move as she watched for any threats approaching her charges.

Turning back to Sasuke, Haku watched as he wrapped his ribs. "Sasuke there is something odd about the masked ninja that attacked Lily, he is more than he seems. Find away to reach Naruto and I will deal with the creature." Sasuke nodded as he finished applying the quick dressing and was about to run. But Haku held out a hand before he could leave, "remember Sakura and everyone else will be waiting."

As Sasuke looked back he nodded once before leaving. When he drew close to the advancing creature it stopped and was about to attack him, but Haku merely diverted its attack by creating another mirror. While Sasuke passed it and continued onwards.

Fazing through the mirror he created five more around the creature. "He is no longer your opponent," the creature just smirked as he brought up his own mirror.

"You want to play sounds interesting! Let's see who's the strongest here little girl!" At the little girl comment, Haku felt his eye twitch.

Indeed only one of them would be walking away and it would not be this creature.

* * *

**Weasley Home (Ron)**

"Fred, George pick him up and take him to the living room!" Mum than whirled on Ginny who stood over Minato, a cloth in one hand as she wiped up bits of food that were plastered to his face and hair. But mum stopped whatever she was going to say as Ginny reached down, her expression showing puzzlement, as she began to lift Minato's shirt.

"We know like looking at the guy," "but at least wait till he's awake before you try getting your knackers wet."

At this Ginny dropped the shirt and rounded on the twins her expression showing fury. "I was not doing anything of the sort you…"

Ignoring his siblings Ron gathered Minato close. And felt a little strained as he tried lifting him, jese he may not look like much. But the guy had a couple of inches on him, plus some muscle, add to the fact that he was all dead weight and Minato became heavy. "Oh, for peets sake you three quite arguing, Ron set him down!" He raised an eyebrow in question, but obeyed his mum. And gently set Minato on the chair as his mother aimed her wand at Minato "leviosa" a second later Minato was in the air and moving off towards the living room. Wait what was that light coming from his stomach, "mum I wasn't trying to look at his chest but there was a glow…"

"Yeah sis, just like the other day," "hmm… we all remember how helpful you were in offering Minato a new shirt when he fell in the mud." As Ginny's face heated up at the twins comments Ron rolled his eyes and turned to face his siblings and mother.

"She's right, there is a glow coming from his stomach just take a look." His mother was frowning as she set Minato on the couch. But walking up she lifted his shirt and found that strange tattoo of his glowing. Setting the material back down she turned to the twins.

"You two use the flu powder and go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore's password is lemon drops, tell him what's happened and see if you can't find Pomfrey, her knowledge may help. Ginny bring the medical kit and Ron help me with Minato."

As he moved towards Minato's feet, sweat began to pour down Minato's face as he started groaning. "Well what are you all staring at… move!" With this order all of his siblings were out the door, "take his feet Ron." Moving closer he grabbed Minato's feet and helped her adjust him into a more comfortable position. His mother than stood up and moved off as she began to mutter something about medicine.

Looking down Ron couldn't help but worry. Yeah Minato may be older, but he never treated any of them like they weren't old enough to understand what was happening. For this reason Ron took a great liking to him. Hell the twins loved Minato because whenever they came up with an idea he'd add to it saying this could be improved or changed to make it even more fun. And Ginny well he knew his sister was hot for the guy, heck he'd catch his mother watching Minato when she thought nobody else was looking. Tonks laughed at this and compared it to whenever he or his brothers watched Fleur. Saying anybody with sanity liked watching eye candy and woman couldn't help but watch a gorgeous man like Minato.

But as his mother came in with a rag he pulled his thoughts back as she pushed Minato's bangs aside and laid it upon his forehead. "Mum you think he'll be alright?"

His mother didn't respond as she pushed a pillow under Minato's head. "I don't know dear," she than looked over and patted his shoulder. "Go grab a blanket upstairs and don't worry if anything happens, I'll call." Ron nodded as he looked back to the pained face before turning, hoping everything would be fine because he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Near Gato's Base (Zabuza)**

Hee… seems the freak finally realized his clones weren't real, took the damn worm long enough. Still watching as the insect was harassed by his clones. He learned a few things about his opponent, he knew it didn't have much of a brain or perhaps when it changed itself into a freak show it short circuited any intelligence the worm likely possessed. Not that he actually cared this thing on instincts alone was doing enough shit to piss him off.

Hell this whole situation irritated Zabuza. He was a mercenary and he knew what needed to be done for his future plans. This bullshit fell into neither category of collecting what was needed, than finishing business in Kirigakure. But here he was playing hero and all because of that damned woman and her words.

'_Zabuza I will give you a good reason not to harm my grandson. I know you love challenges, so take this one. Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and he was able to come up with a strategy that defeated you as a child. Imagine what he'll be able to accomplish if he grows up.' _

So the gaki was the child of the only man, his master...

Pulling his thoughts completely back to the battle as his last clone was destroyed Zabuza smirked. Well he learned enough and he'd have time to think about the gaki later. Now it was time to quite playing and squash this insect.

Rapidly going through the hand gestures mist began to crawl into the clearing. It wouldn't help much, but for what he planned it would be enough. And since he was running low on chakra he needed to make this quick.

Picking up a few rocks he tossed them in random directions and watched as the worm jumped when the first and second rock landed, his metal spears arching out towards the noise. Silently moving forward he moved his hand through the motions and felt water run along his forearm. When he was close enough his hand went through the last movement and more water began to crawl along his arm. After a moment it exploded outwards sharp as any blade and almost hit a vital point. But the insect's metal defense came up just in time and the water only managed to leave a cut running along the worm's chest. Jumping over the freak, to avoid being impaled by two more spears that were sent outwards, Zabuza sent his mizu yaiba downwards. It was stopped by more metal but Zabuza used this distraction to create another clone and took a note from the brats attack. As the clone sent forward multiple shurikens, which doubled in speed due to the cretin's natural magnetic pull. Zabuza moved from where he landed and instead of using his usually stealthy approach. He ran at full speed his mizu yaiba shifting to incorporate a deeper edge as he moved behind the insect. Lifting his arm he was about to behead the worm. But ended up having to twist his body to the right and just as he came up another spear came at his head. Bending backwards to avoid the spear his head nearly touched the floor, which only increased his anger.

Dammit he was not a fucking pretzel. Screw this, standing up he dodged another spear and grabbed the next one to bat aside any that drew close. But when the worm turned to face him, Zabuza's spear was ripped away as another barely missed his heart and landed in his side. Ignoring the pain he let his mizu yaiba slide forth and rip apart the insects head. His metal armor not moving quick enough to stop the jutsu and began to fall apart as the worms head left his body.

Zabuza coughed a few times as he pulled out the spear. Damn worm should have listened earlier. No matter dropping the metal that was already dissipating, he tore his shirt and covered the wound. Walking over he picked up his sword and set it into place as he turned towards the bridge. Taking note that the tense chakra was no longer growing, what the hell was happening?

Grunting he made sure the wound was covered and popped a solider pill as he took off. His eyes briefly shifting to the dog as it moved next to him "find the quickest route mutt." Turning back Zabuza swore that if any of them died before he got there. He'd rip there soul from wherever it was they were sent and drag them back, so he could kill them himself for dragging him into this mess. At this Zabuza smirked and sped up.

* * *

**Bridge (Haku)**

As the light came forward Haku drew up two more mirrors and dove into another. His hand flew through the motions and dozens of ice needles appeared around the creature. Sticking his head out to make sure they were positioned carefully he let them fly and watched as most were destroyed before they reached his target. But Haku only created more to compensate for this loss and felt his frustration build as they were brushed aside. None of his needles hitting a vital area upon the creature and only increasing its anger.

Which worked both in his favor and made it worse. When the creature became angrier it got sloppy, but its power increased. And with this power increase more of his mirrors were destroyed and he was forced to use more chakra. When the fight started the light produced by the creatures mirror wasn't able to do anything against his ice. But as the fight continued the light slowly became more powerful and Haku knew if this kept up he would die and master Zabuza would be become angry, because this scenario would disrupt his plans.

At this thought Haku shook his head, no he would not fail his master and he would not allow the masked ninja that hurt Lily to continue. Because Haku knew that mans bloodlust exceeded the creature before him, firmly deciding on a plan Haku used his remaining chakra to create more mirrors around the creature. Noticing that the once man was becoming more beast like as the fight continued. Which would only help his plan as he needed every bit of chakra for this jutsu and couldn't afford to use it to replace more of his destroyed mirrors.

As the ice mirrors circled around the creature, Haku's hands flew through the motions and within each mirror a koori katana was being created. Each possessed a diamonds hardness and edge that surpassed even master Zabuza kibikiri bocho. While the jutsu readied itself, Haku sent out more needles to distract the creature, as it tried to get around them and tore through the mirrors. Its own mirror no longer being used effectively and shooting off light in random directions.

But as his katanas finished Haku smiled. Making the last hand gesture, they cut through his ice and sailed towards the creature. Who tried stopping them, but Haku knew it was pointless. This jutsu was unstoppable and watched as his katanas went through its defense and hit vital points, killing it in a matter of seconds.

As the creature toppled over and hit the ground. Haku felt himself falling backwards, his gaze drawn upwards; as master Zabuza's face began to take shape. He would be angry that he was not continuing the fight as a true weapon should. And when he tried to lift himself up Haku fainted, his lack of chakra finally driving him to black out.

* * *

**Bridge (Minato)**

Taking a deep breath as he looked around and realized the plan made up between him and his double worked, Minato signed in relief. However his relief quickly fading as he looked over to Naruto, although the Kyuubi was heightening Naruto's emotions there by giving the demon more control. Minato could tell just by looking Naruto was still in control, but that control was slipping. Damn, Minato wished he knew what started this mess.

Because Kyuubi's chakra was regulated and should only release a controllable amount of chakra over time. Something like this would only occur if Naruto was injured or perhaps…

But as his eyes landed on the masked figure Minato felt his hands tighten at the sight of Madara Uchiha. Understanding what was behind Naruto's currant behavior. This man was responsible for so many atrocities, his death, Kushina not having proper medical help, the lives of the men and women lost in the Kyuubi attack and god knows what else he'd done over the years.

Worst of all he was the very reason Naruto was losing control of his own body; no he may want to blame the Uchiha. But the responsibility of what happened that night fell squarely on his shoulders. Shaking these thoughts away Minato knew there was away to stop this.

It would make it more difficult for Naruto to control his chakra but it would lock the Kyuubi chakra away and with the help of his double, he had more than enough power for the jutsu. Quickly moving forward Minato knew he needed to be careful as whatever affected him here would have repercussions against his body. At least that's what he suspected. Quickly going around Naruto's swipes as he tried to hit the Uchiha, Minato found the seal and applied the gogyo fuin. As it activated Naruto seemed to sag his eyes widening when they landed on him as his mouth moved, "who are you…?" Naruto whispered before he fainted and another kid ran forward catching him as he fell backwards.

The kid's eyes never leaving Naruto and showed concern as he looked over his son, smiling to the youth Minato spoke up. "Thanks could you please take care of him, the mess leftover from the chakra should be healing itself in a bit." When the boy looked up Minato found himself paling for second, before his smile returned. Betting his old hat that he'd find an Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt, because he was dead looker for his old teammate Mikoto.

The kids face showed confusion and slight suspicion as he asked, "wait… who are you?"

Minato's expression turned thoughtful at the kid's question, how could he answer that particular mystery. But decided to give the kid the truth, "nobody merely a ghost… still it's funny to think that my son…" Before he could finish Minato found himself opening his eyes to find Ron and Ginny watching him, both looking anxious.

"Mum he's awake…!"

Before he could even speak Molly was in front of him looking relieved as she brought a hand to his head. But her relief quickly turned to irritation, when a loud thud was heard at the door. Wincing at the pain that sprang up around his arms Minato sat up as Molly muttered something before moving over to the door. "What's going on…?"

Before she could finish the door was pushed open and a man wherein some kind of strange hat barged in. Behind him multiple people started to file in despite Molly's protests, while Ron and Ginny positioned themselves in front of him. Neither looking happy as the broad smiling man drew close, which left Minato frowning because the man was looking at him in much the same way Voldemort watched him. And Minato swore despite the pain in his arms if the man tried to touch him he'd be receiving a Rasengan to the face.

But the man stopped a few feet away, his smile never wavering as his eyes continued to watch him with greed. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived how I've looked forward to this day with great happiness. To think that one day I would meet the boy who destroyed Voldemort and saved the wizarding world. Oh my dear boy please let me give you a hug!"

With that the man plowed around Ron and Ginny as Minato's hands began to shake, why did this always happen to him?

* * *

**Bridge (Sasuke)**

Hearing the crash of ice Sasuke pushed himself to move faster. Knowing Haku should be able to handle the creature, at least he hoped so, because whatever changed him from a man to beast made him ten times stronger and faster. And while he may be able to track him with his eyes, his body was not able to match his speed. But as he drew closer to the fight between Naruto and the masked nin, Sasuke found his eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

Forget that Naruto had a strange chakra around him that made him look less than human; it was the nin that held his attention. While Naruto was going all out on the masked figure, it appeared that he was merely toying with Naruto. No it wasn't just the dope, if he analyzed everything this man did from his initial fight against Lily to the way he keep taunting Naruto. Which only made the chakra around Naruto grow, Sasuke realized he'd been playing them all from the beginning perhaps even his companions. Just who the hell was this guy and how could one man that appeared for all intents and purposes to be an idiot, do these things?

Remembering Haku's words he tightened his grip around the kunai in his hand and ran forward. Only stopping when he realized the red chakra was no longer growing and beginning to fade. But when he saw the faint outline of a man in front of the dope, as he whispered something before he began to fall.

Sasuke ran forward and caught Naruto only looking up when the faint outline drew itself up. "Thanks could you please take care of him, the mess leftover from the chakra should be healing itself in a bit." Looking upwards he found a man with messy black hair, handsome features and green eyes.

"Wait, who are you?"

The man's features were becoming even more indistinct as Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto closer. "Nobody merely a ghost, still it's funny to think that my son…" Before he finished the ghost vanished and Sasuke was left staring.

He looked up when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, swinging around as he kept the dope close, Sasuke only stopped when he realized it was Kakashi-sensei.

Upon his back Haku looked completely out of it. While Kakashi mismatched eyes remained fixed on the spot where the ghost just stood, before he shook his head. "Sasuke we need to take these two and get out of here!" Wait but that masked nin…

"Kakashi, Naruto…!" Turning to the voice Sasuke saw the ghost again; no there were certain differences between the man running towards them and the ghost. Plus this man was in no way transparent; running a few feet behind him was a woman with short dark hair.

"We need to get out here!"

The man's eyes briefly left Naruto as he nodded to the woman, "alright Shizune" when they both turned to Kakashi. Sasuke noticed that his sensei was still eyeing the man, nothing showing in his eyes as he watched him, but he nodded after a moment.

"I assume Jiraiya and lady Tsunade well handle the masked nin?" The bi-speckled man nodded before he looked over to Naruto his gaze stopping when he noticed Sasuke tug his teammate closer.

"You have my promise Sasuke nothing will happen to him," looking into the man's eyes and seeing the sincerity. He nodded and handed Naruto over as Kakashi tugged Haku closer and motioned everyone forward.

"Let's move…!"

With this they all took off running and when Sasuke felt the first wave of chakra rush over them he gladly sped up.

* * *

**Bridge (Meanwhile with Madara)**

As the Hyoton user carried Lily and his descendent away Madara had been surprised Sasuke survived a direct punch from Renga. Another point in his descendents favor because Renga's strength tripled when he went to the second stage of the cursed. As Orochimaru called this concoction, it was something the man cooked up while experimenting on one of his lost ones. And Madara had to admit the results were fun to watch. Perhaps later he'd pay another visit to Orochimaru and borrow more of the elixir. But his thoughts regarding this were pulled back to the present when Naruto stopped attacking.

Focusing on the boy he noticed an outline appear just before him, pulling all his attention towards the motionless figure and the figure that was slowly gaining depth. He only turned when the noises from behind could no longer be ignored and found himself jumping to the side as a fire ball impacted where he once stood. Looking towards the new arrivals Madara found Jiraiya, Tsunade, her apprentice if his information was correct and a stag. The animals shape changing as it drew closer until all that remained was James Potter.

His expression caught between anger and worry as he looked between him and Naruto. Although the boy no longer seemed to be losing himself to the Kyuubi, which ended that little bit of mayhem, Madara wondered if James would charge straight in like his wife. If so than he should be able to get some more info regarding the wizarding world, but as Jiraiya drew closer Madara reminded himself that he was good but so were the two ninjas before him. Perhaps not up to his level, but together well this could actually become more than just some intended fun. Maybe he should take Lily or James and run, their abilities and whatever info he could gather about this alternate world would be more than worth his time spent here. Yes this plan sounded reasonable, smiling underneath his mask he looked over to James, "hee, he... you want to play with Tobi, he liked playing with pretty red head until she broke…"

"What the hell do you mean broke…?!"

Jiraiya held out a hand his look showing nothing as he watched him, "if Minato's report was correct there was a mask wherein figure that was behind the Kyuubi's attack. Is this the man James."

The wizard nodded, "that's the bastard alright I'll never forget that mask or voice!" Tsunade stepped forward at this, as Jiraiya nodded to her and James before he looked back.

"I'm sorry James but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to attack him…I'll be dealing with him…!"

James looked like he wanted to protest, but after a moment nodded "I'll take care of Naruto please just see that…!"

"Don't worry gaki I have every intension of making sure this bastard never walks again!" Jiraiya said as he started forward while Tsunade paused for a moment her attention never leaving his face.

"Shizune help James and anybody else that needs medical attention, well deal with this." As both sannin started forward Madara couldn't help but grin, it'd been awhile since he truly had a challenge and that's exactly what these two were, a challenge. He could of course take out Tsunade by dropping a bit of blood, but as they drew closer Madara's smile widened, but where would the fun be in that.

* * *

**Hello, **if you have any question, comments send an email, message or review. Constructive critics well be taken into consideration and are appreciated, flamers well be deleted.

Thanks for enjoying my story and I'm terribly sorry to all my readers for the long wait. The next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long, although unlike this one I'll be waiting for it to be beta'd.

* * *

**Mizu Yaiba- Water Blade**

**Koori Katana- Ice Sword**

**Kibikiri Bocho- Decapitating Knife**

**Gogyo Fuin- Five Elemental Seal**

**Knacker- Balls, Buddy**

**Wingardium Leviosa- Levitates objects**

**

* * *

**

**777, Shinigami and kokiko **thank you for the reviews and sorry about the long wait...


	11. Sannin's VS Tobi Part 3

_Hey freak show! You're going nowhere. I got you for three minutes. Three minutes of ME time!_** – Bonesaw McGraw, Spiderman**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Sannin's VS Tobi… Part 3**

**Bridge (Tsunade)**

This was getting ridiculous and irritating the hell out of Tsunade. They'd throw something at the supposed idiot and he'd just laugh as the attack fazed through him.

However whatever he used to dodge attacks was not impossible to beat. The crack in his mask proved this. But the strategy that Jiraiya and she used to create the crack was looking impossible of being repeated. As Jiraiya was actually beginning to show signs of losing his temper, along with any rational sense he possessed. The clear head he kept in any situation had faded as the battle continued and the idiot kept talking.

"Tobi always liked Yondaime it's too bad he broke like that. He hee, but the jinchuriki looks just like Yondaime, do you think he'll break like him?"

It was crap like these comments that drove Jiraiya over the edge. And Tsunade knew this is exactly what the creep wanted. As his comments remained innocent enough, but were aimed to further open a wound, which Jiraiya had yet to heal from. She knew Minato hadn't just been a student to Jiraiya, on the day Kyuubi attacked Jiraiya lost his son in all but blood. And it didn't help that not long after his other students were killed. One to safeguard Konoha's peace, while the other was killed by her own son.

When another comment was stated Jiraiya finally did something stupid. Dammit running Tsunade made the hand signs for Suiton: Suichachi as water sprang from her palm. The jutsu managed to offshoot the fireball that was heading in Jiraiya's direction. Stepping forward she was about to knock some sense into her teammate but the masked Nin spoke up. "Oh Tobi sorry if you not like talking about Yondaime, he hee but Tobi likes talking about Yondaime… did you know after Kyuubi was finished Yondaime looked pretty broken, so sad…"

"You piece of shit shut the hell up about Minato!"

With this Jiraiya was running ignoring everything but the Nin. Watching as Jiraiya once again acted rashly and knowing her strength was useless if she couldn't even hit the bastard… Wait there was away to get past his defense and it was thanks to Minato and his manipulation of her enhanced strength. Tsunade remembered the day he came running up, the brat declaring it was thanks to her jutsu he could now defeat his teammate's perfect technique.

"_Tsunade… wait…" Turning she looked over as a short wiry blond child ran up, a huge smile in place as he stopped before her. _

"_Well what's up brat?" _

_Minato's smile grew even bigger as he answered "lady Tsunade it's thanks to your enhanced strength that I was able to defeat Hizashi's new jutsu." _

_She raised an eyebrow at this "explain brat," he nodded and pointed towards the training grounds. _

"_It'd be easier if I showed you" nodding to Minato they started for the training grounds. _

_Once there, she walked off to the side and folded her arms. "Alright brat I'm here, now explain," grinning Minato made the sign for the ram, a kage bunshin appearing a moment later. _

"_You know the drill," the clone nodded and went into a fighter's stance. This particular fighting style was something Jiraiya instructed his students to use as it was quicker and made it more difficult for opponents to follow any of your movements. She knew it was a cross between taijutsu and frogs fighting style and something Jiraiya was particular proud of. Turning her attention from the clone Minato winked and before she could blink all she saw was a blur. As quick hits were fired off and not but a few seconds later the clone was gone and Minato was before her grinning. "What do you think about my enhanced speed?" _

_He paused for a moment his face thoughtful, "I haven't picked out a name but when I do its going to be something really cool!" Wait a minute enhanced speed did he…? _

"_Instead of using chakra to enhance the damage I do by enhancing my strength, I merely enhanced my speed. So now I can move even faster than a person using chakra weights or weighted seals. Pretty cool huh and it's all thanks to you lady Tsunade and…" Her grin widened as she watched the brat explain more and for once she saw what caused Jiraiya to talk nonstop about his prodigy. Minato had just become an unstoppable force when it came to close combat. Sure strength was great but speed, well that would beat out strength any day, hmm maybe… _

"_Hey brat, show me how you did this." _

"_Sure thing lady Tsunade…"_

Minato would later name this particular style of fighting, flash fist. It took the brat long enough but he said it needed a really cool name and not something typical. This technique would eventually lead to the creation of the hiraishin and would be the key to defeating the cretin before her.

Creating a kage bunshin that appeared behind the masked Nin, he only chuckled as he dodged Jiraiya's swing. "Jiraiya move!" With that she pushed chakra into her muscles enhancing both her speed and strength. Knowing because of this increase in speed it would be difficult for even a sharingan user to keep track of her.

"Senju is going to play now… but you still too slow to touch Tobi…"

She smiled at this and took off watching with pleasure as the man flinched, when he barely managed to dodge her punch. But Tsunade expected this clown to dodge the first punch and was the very reason she created the clone. Because he may be able to dodge her punches but he would never see the clone coming from behind. Which landed a kick then a punch that sent the masked Nin flying. Smirking she didn't stop as she drew closer to the downed Nin only reedied herself to deliver the final blows. But as his mask dropped and blood went flying her eyes widened when the scarlet liquid touched her. Tsunade's thoughts no longer on the fight but turning to Dan as his blood went everywhere and Nawaki her baby brother so mangled she couldn't even recognize him, no…

Stumbling back Tsunade fell on her rear as she scooting away from the man only stopping when her back hit a wall. The Nin for his part started chuckling before turning around to face her. The sharingan clear as day in a face that was only shone in history books, but…

"Ahh…" she couldn't help but flinch as he raised a hand to his face and started licking up his blood.

"Amazing really I knew I shouldn't have underestimated you two, but when it became so easy to set your teammate off, well I couldn't help but have fun." He paused for a moment his hand leaving his face as it reached down to touch her's. These actions increased her trembling as she tried to push herself away from the smirking dead man.

"You bas…" he just smirked as he used the hand that stroked her cheek to backhand her. Feeling her breath leave in a rush Tsunade coughed a few times.

"You not only used chakra to enhance your strength but increase your speed as well interesting. The last time I saw this used so effectively was when I made my first offer to Minato and he refused to join my organization." With that Tsunade watched as his bloody fist came towards her head. As his fist impacted with her head Tsunade felt an unbearable pain race throughout her body, her eyes briefly landing on Jiraiya's shocked face before she blackened out.

* * *

**Weasley residence (Minato)**

As the man drew closer his arms outspread for a hug. Minato grimaced and moved next to Ron and Ginny. When the man realized Minato was gone he began looking around in puzzlement his expression showing confusion. But after a moment it brightened when his eyes landed on him. Stepping back Minato was about to use the hiraishin to get away, but stopped the moment he bumped into Ron, the pain briefly causing him to lose concentration.

Taking his eyes off the man that was now frowning, Minato looked down to his damaged arms and noticed all the burns. They must have come from Kyuubi's chakra. "What have they done to you?! Dolores see if you can't help Harry with his arms."

Looking up, Minato watched as a toad like woman nodded to the man. "Of course minister Fudge," with this said Fudge rounded on Molly. As the toad woman or Dolores drew closer. Pushing the pain aside Minato reached into his pocket and threw down a smoke pellet. Silently apologizing to Molly and reminding himself, that he'd have to make it up later. As he created a kage Bunshin and jumped to the ceiling, using chakra to keep himself in place, he used a henge to hide. And began watching the room's inhabitants, looking for anything that might be out of place as his clone played his part.

When Molly cleared out the smoke, Fudge turned back to her. "What is this, more trickery on your part Weasley are you trying to keep the boy hidden?!"

"You idiot Fudge, you come barging into my home force yourself upon a guest in my house and ask if I'm pulling some kind of trick?!"

"Then what's with all this smoke and where is the bo…?!"

His clone stepped forward at this, "I'm right here minister and I believe Molly is correct why are you here?"

Fudge looked started but quickly recovered with a blinding smile, "we've come to get you my dear boy. In fact a member of my staff has volunteered to take you to his home, oh Lucius." Minato watched as another member from the crowd stepped forward. His features were elegant enough, if you ignored the eyes which showed distaste as he looked around. His face showing nothing else until he looked upon his clone. Interesting was that fear…?

But it disappeared and was replaced with haughtiness a second later. "Harry Potter it would be an honor to have you stay in the Malfoy Manor, I even have a son around your age and I'm sure you two well become the best of chaps." At this Ron and Ginny began snickering. While Molly looked ready drop kick the whole lot out of her house.

"May I ask what's so funny, Weasley's?" The sneer that showed in his voice and face was evident as he turned on Ginny and Ron, these actions doubling Minato's dislike of the man. But instead of Ron or Ginny answering, it was his clone that spoke up.

"There laughing because unless your sons around 24, which I doubt I'll probably never be meeting him. Because I have no interest in leaving the Weasley's, they've been completely hospitable and if this country's rules are still in place. As an adult I have every right to decide where I stay. Now I believe Molly asked you to leave her home and I suggest you do so before what you're doing constitutes as intruding, which gives her and…" His clone than gestured towards himself and the Weasley's "us every right to kick you out with force if necessary." Fudge sputtered a few times, while Lucius paled and Molly smiled.

"And what about those burns of yours and if you are…" Before toad lady no insult to his summons, as he preferred to call Dolores could finish his clone held out his arms, Minato watching with amusement as everyone's eyes widened.

"What burns are you referring to?"

She tried to say something, but before Dolores could speak someone else entered the room and Minato didn't know why. But the bad feeling from earlier grew as he watched the newcomer. And it seemed that Fudge and his subordinates calmed down as she walked up this making him even more curious as to who this woman could be?

Looking over to his clone Minato became worried. Its complexion had paled as its eyes remained glued to the woman. "Minister Fudge, I believe you have every right to take Harry Potter in for use of unregistered magic. He may be older, but as the law states he remains unrecognized by any certified school's which train wizards and witches. This means he's an unregistered wizard and can…" As the woman continued to talk Minato's eyes widened when she looked up.

His heart stopping as he found himself staring into the face of his beloved Kushina… No, that wasn't possible, Kushina was dead… the last moment he saw her… Just what was happening here…?

Calming his breathing, Minato made sure his henge remained in place as he took in the woman's appearance. She may have Kushina's features, but when those eyes briefly reddened and he saw a look cross the imposters that was nothing like Kushina's. Minato knew this woman may look and sound like Kushina, but it was not her still the question remained, just who the hell was she?

* * *

**The bridge (Jiraiya)**

Jiraiya quickly picked up Tsunade as he cursed his own stupidity and arrogance in underestimating their opponent and actually letting his words… if… No berating himself would do nothing for Tsunade or himself and because of Tsunade's actions he at least had a better idea of who they were facing. Madara Uchiha, the man Minato believed was behind Kyuubi's attack.

When Jiraiya read the report Minato left behind, he honestly couldn't believe that a man dead for the last 80 years was behind the Kyuubi's attack. Still looking over the evidence Minato left and what he'd been able to locate over his years of wandering Jiraiya began to suspect Minato was not incorrect. This was the main reason he'd been annoyed his contact on his recent trip came up empty. The man claimed to have crucial evidence regarding Akatsuki's leader. Something he'd been searching for since news reached him that Itachi joined the group. Unfortunately news regarding Akatsuki was scarce. His only break came up years ago when Orochimaru defected from Akatsuki.

But as a man wearing bandages around his mouth and Kakashi's summons, Pakkun ran forward Jiraiya shook these thoughts away and looked down to his unconscious teammate. Tsunade needed Shizune's help and the fact that Pakkun was with this stranger gave him a credibility that he could trust. Stopping before the pair he watched as the strangers face remained unreadable as he watched him. "If you're looking for Kakashi they took off as to where you may have a better idea than I do. But take her with you, there's a woman traveling with Kakashi that can help Tsunade."

The man's eyes had drifted to Tsunade as he spoke but when he mentioned Tsunade's name he looked up in surprise. "The slug sannin Tsunade, the legendary sucker…?" Jiraiya nodded as the man reached out and took Tsunade, but as a wave of chakra rocketed towards them.

He looked back and found that Madara had removed what remained of his mask and was actually laughing… Jiraiya suspected things just became more difficult and if he expected to live he needed to stay sharp. "Sannin I'd say good luck but that's not my thing, still stay alive." With this he turned to Pakkun "mutt what the hell are you waiting for, find that damn monkey!" Pakkun shook his head looked back to Jiraiya, satisfied with what he found he turned and took off. The man keeping pace as they raced away, making sure they were out of the cross fire Jiraiya turned back.

Madara was calmly waiting a few feet away a smile across his face, as blood dripped from his lip. "It seems you've finally calmed down good I'd prefer facing the toad sage rather than an idiot who can't keep his emotions in check."

"So Minato was correct, why all the secrecy?"

Madara paused for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "I suppose it really doesn't matter what I tell you, since you already know my identity and my plans may have to be altered because of the Potters." At this Jiraiya grimaced, just what happened before they arrived and how did Madara know anything about the Potters. But as Madara's smile widened Jiraiya felt his dread grow. "Yes I know all about James and Lily Potter and let's just say I'm looking forward to learning more about the wizarding world from James Potter." Jiraiya felt his hands clench at this, but calmed his raging thoughts. If he was going to live he needed to be careful and there may be away, but first he needed to even the odds.

Quickly going through the hand motions Jiraiya felt his anger melt away as the air shifted and he used the Sennin Modo to enter sage mode. Ma and Pa settling on either side of his shoulders. "I know you two have questions and I'll answer them later, however this man needs to be taken out."

Hearing a snort from the toads Jiraiya prepared himself, "whatever kid." Running forward as Madara sent forth a fire ball. Jiraiya shifted into the air and used the momentum of the jump to land behind the Uchiha. Kicking outward he hit nothing.

"Sage mode a jutsu only mentioned in legends, I have to say I'm impressed but I would expect nothing less."

Madara was off to his side, just a little to the left, hmm… with his ability to remove himself from any oncoming attack and from what little he'd seen. Jiraiya knew there were possibly three directions Madara could shift to. Preparing for this Jiraiya used his enhanced speed and reappeared behind the Uchiha. Feeling nothing as he tried to land a hit and the Uchiha fazed away as he began to rapidly fly through different hand seals. Jiraiya smiled as the Uchiha released a jutsu and the roaring flame came his way, because his clone had materialized behind Madara and used the chi fujin upon him. The Uchiha snarled as he was hit with the seal before shifting away, feeling the incoming heat of the flame Jiraiya jumped out of the way before it could do any real damage. "Jiraiya you alright…?"

"Yeah pa how about you and ma…?"

"Were fine kid look out…!"

Narrowly missing a kick aimed at his head, Jiraiya missed the punch that connected with his stomach. "Whatever that seal was…" Coughing Jiraiya looked up and found Madara looking away. When he looked back Jiraiya felt his smirk grow when he saw the Uchiha was no longer using the sharingan. The seal worked and for a short period the Uchiha would be unable to use the sharingan as the blood seal was designed to cut off any kekkei genkai's. "Well I believe I'll have to come back later, business calls but tell James I look forward to meeting him." With this the Uchiha disappeared taking a few pained breaths around his broken ribs Jiraiya let the sage mode deactivate.

"Jiraiya you need medical help, come on get up!" He smiled at this, lucky him the best medic in the elemental nations was here.

"Ma's right Jiraiya know come on, boy if that freak shows up you won't be able to take another hit." Nodding to his toad companions Jiraiya stood up and started following after the others. His thoughts now centered on Madara's last words, no doubt the man was dangerous probably more than either he or Tsunade could handle. And sensei was too old, perhaps Minato could have taken him, but that was no longer an option. Still his priority would be getting the Potters back to Konoha.

They'd be safer there and as he began coughing up blood, ma stamped her foot. "Oh just summon a toad Jiraiya!"

"Yeah at this rate the manic well reach them before we do kid." Glaring at his two amphibian companions he knew they were correct and summoned a toad knowing he had no time to quibble over details.

* * *

**Tazuna's Home, next afternoon (Naruto)**

As Naruto's eyes opened his mind remained blank for a moment until it all came back. His grandmother's empty eyes, fighting that masked freak as Kyuubi cheered him on and then the stranger with the caring eyes appearing out of nowhere. Telling him it was going to be alright and than nothing. But wait, how'd he end up here and Lily was she…?

Sitting up Naruto felt a hand upon his shoulder, looking over Naruto found Sakura staring at him. Her face showing worry that was slowly starting to turn to puzzlement, "Naruto…"

Before Sakura could finish he grabbed her arm. "Sakura where's Lily, is she alright, what happened to that masked freak, is he dead, did…?" Sakura held up a hand to his mouth and said nothing as she continued to stare at him in puzzlement. When he realized she wasn't going to answer his questions until he quieted Naruto nodded for her to continue. Removing her hand Sakura nodded towards the other side of the room.

"Lily was looked at by lady Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune this morning. She'll be fine any damage caused by that man was healed. However she didn't look to well when she woke up. As for that man, lord Jiraiya said he disappeared, but tomorrow he wants us to depart for Konoha. Since he believes that man, may return… but Naruto…" Sakura was once again looking at him with confusion, "something's wrong your eyes… there."

He raised an eyebrow at her look; okay what was wrong with his eyes? "Their green like Lilys…"

What… looking for a mirror he stopped when Sakura handed over a kunai. Taking it he looked at his eyes and felt them widen when he realized what Sakura meant. The blue eyes he'd been looking at for as long as he could remember were gone and in their place were green eyes, like Lilys and that kind stranger.

* * *

**Hello: **Any questions, comments, send a review, message or email. Constructive comments well be taken into consideration and are appreciated. Flamers are going to be deleted.

**Poll is over:** sorry **male** won. To the other voters, I understand if you do not continue reading, but I give this warning. Romance well be in this story however it's not going to be big. As for whom I've chosen I'm going to save that as a surprise.

**Votes:**

**Male- 128**

**Female- 106**

**No one- 84**

**Shinigami- **Thank you for your continued support and sorry about the long wait again, big apologies...

**Big apologies to my readers for the long wait.**


	12. Meet Judith

_Savvy? _**– Jack Sparrow, ****Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Meet Judith**

**Weasley Residence (Minato)**

"Indeed Mr. Potter at this moment is performing illegal magic right under our noises."

Minato felt his hands clench as the fake continued speaking, then grimaced at the slight pain. But pushed it aside, knowing once these people were gone he could heal it or wait until he relocated himself to a safer location. Since staying here could possibly put the Weasley's through more trouble than they could handle. Not that Molly would complain Minato knew she'd defend him with her last breath and the same could be said for the rest of Weasley's. But Minato had no intension of letting them do this. It's why Sirius and he went over possible locations he could stay at just in case something of this nature happened. "So Mr. Potter why don't you sho…"

Before the imposter could finish a whoosh erupted from the fire place as Dumbledore stepped forward. As the front door was flung open, to emit Sirius and Arthur. Looking towards each newcomer Minato could see that both Sirius and Arthur looked to be out of breath. While Dumbledore appeared completely unruffled and unaffected. Which only left Minato smirking because even as Hokage he could never quite do the face as he called it, this being something his predecessor had perfected to a tee, maybe it just came with age. "Minister Fudge as always it's a pleasure to see you looking so well."

Fudge grimaced then smiled as he gestured towards his clone. "Well Judith is correct Harry well have to come with us, the law states that any wizard using magic without being trained shall be punished…"

"I absolutely forbid it; you're not taking Min… Harry, as his godfather I have every right to decide where he stays and I will never allow you throw him into Azkaban or some other wretched place."

Minato felt his body unwind at Sirius words. He knew the man meant every one of them. Not that he needed the protection but it felt good to hear it said and left him wondering just how different his life could have been if he'd grown up with Sirius, instead of being sent to Konoha?

Shaking these thoughts aside Minato knew it was pointless to dwell on such things. Besides he had no regrets regarding his life, sure some of his actions were regrettable. But he would never trade his life for anything.

"Ahem… if I'm guessing your motivations correctly, you wish to take Harry in because he has not been trained in a normal wizarding fashion, am I correct?"

At this Fudge smiled "yes the boy must come with us, as the law states…!"

Dumbledore held up a hand as his smile disappeared. "Then by law Harry has a year to learn the correct properties of magic and when his time is up, he well present himself before a wizard assembly and show that he has been trained properly."

Fudge sputtered, while the fake said nothing. Her face remained collected as she watched Dumbledore.

"This law was enacted in 1703 regarding a young wizard by the name of Gerald Gibbs. Although he didn't pass nor has any after the lad, each in this case was giving a year to learn and prepare before they are taken in to have their magic removed, am not correct Judith?" As Dumbledore finished speaking his gaze which at the start remained focused on Fudge turned to the fake and never wavered.

But Dumbledore's stare did nothing to faze her, as the woman merely smiled. "You are correct headmaster," she than turned to Fudge. "Harry has a year before we can test him until than… well he can go wherever he pleases."

Fudge along with toad lady looked ready to blow steam. But neither said anything, while everyone else except Fudges attendants looked relieved.

"Fine but after a year Harry well be reporting to the ministry for testing, mark this date Dolores." With that Fudge scowled at his clone and Dumbledore before leaving. His attendants following except for the fake.

Her smile was still in place as she looked up, "Minato could I please see the real you and not this copy." His eyebrow raised at this, his earlier suspicions confirmed that she could see him and was more than she appeared.

Jumping down he let the henge drop as he dismissed his clone, "who are you?"

Her smile grew predatory as she looked him over. Her eyes lingering on his arms, "oh no one really" at this she looked up. "However since I learned about you… well let's just say I've become very excited to meet the man who…" She stopped and closed in until her mouth was next to his ear. Minato gave thanks to the discipline he'd learned over the years; because it took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to slap her or step back. But as she breathed into his ear, "managed to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Minato stepped back, shocked because no one with the exception of the few he told should know about the Kyuubi and turned when a hand came to rest upon his shoulder. "I think you should leave miss, you're not welcome here!" Looking over he found Sirius next to him, his face showed anger as he looked upon the…

"It was a pleasure meeting you all…"

At this she turned back to him "and I look forward to our next meeting Yondaime Hokage." With that she walked out and Minato only started breathing evenly when Sirius tightened his grip.

Looking up he saw worry across his godfathers face, "are you alright?" Nodding he moved away as he activated the shosenjutsu and began healing his arms.

"Minato I know you have a lot on your mind at the moment, but I believe we should go over your situation and the solution to this predicament." Looking back to Dumbledore he nodded for him to continue. "It will not be easy especially with everything else we are currently trying to accomplish. But I believe you can learn everything you need to know with a certain device."

As he finished healing his arms Minato nodded for Dumbledore to go on "please continue…"

* * *

**Voldemort's Lair (Voldemort)**

Hearing the doors open Voldemort scowled as he looked up and saw a woman with red hair approaching. He had specifically ordered not to be disturbed, even Beatrix knew better to interrupt him when he needed time alone. This woman was going… wait that feeling and as her eyes briefly reddened before returning to a lovely blue. Voldemort sat up straighter knowing exactly who he was dealing with and how dangerous this supposed woman could be. "Your appearance is different" she smiled at this.

"Yes this new face well serve are purposes better than the old one, but that's besides the point lets discuss Harry Potter or Minato Namikaze as he would prefer to be know, eh Voldemort." As the creature smiled Voldemort briefly pitted the boy, knowing what this creature planned for Harry would make even what he planned seem pleasant.

* * *

**Hello everyone: **As usually questions, comments send a review, message or email. Constructive critics well be taken into consideration and flamers well be receive a nasty message.

Hey, I know this chapter came out rather quick compared to the last two, but while I was out at the oil plaits with no internet access, I had time to write both. Plus this chapter was never going to be that long, just a touch up before I get started again. Also I wanted to give this warning: **I will not be posting anything for the next month.** I'm coming home from a 7 month deployment in Kuwait, plus the couple of weeks I spent in Iraq. So I'll be celebrating a late Christmas, seeing family and checking out some things I missed over these long months. But I wanted to say **thank you** to all my readers and a few dedicated reviewers, **Zeppie, crazzyredhead, FK306 animelove, Shinigami, Candinru 25,** you guys have truly made this deployment better with all your support and I appreciate it. Thank you sincerely ambriam……

**Warning: **I know I've said it oh maybe once or twice, **but I don't like FLAMMERS! **And I just recently discovered you can't delete their comments, which annoyed me. Also when I started this poll, I stated very clearly that I was going for a **male, female or no one** as I could picture all three and romance was never going to be big to begin with. Now if you didn't like the choice you should have voted, because after I tallied everyone's vote, only **318 **voted and there were over **1700** that viewed my newest update. Hmm… let's do the math, well golly would you look at that. Male and female weren't that far off and if a few idiots who have nothing better to do than flame voted this poll might have turned out different. **Chapter two** shows that Minato at a later point might have considered a relationship with a boy, but circumstances prevented anything from happening between the two. And of course he's still feels something for Kushina, to Minato she only just recently passed away. I'll state it again, this romance is not going to be big in fact it's more of a prelude if I decide to write a **secondary story**. Sorry to my readers that actually followed what I wrote on my homepage and put after every chapter for the sarcasm and if I offended, I do apologize. I'll give this final warning do not flame my stories, it pisses me off and if I can't send you a message, I'm going to write a comment especially for you at the end of my chapters. Again sorry for the rant and if you cannot be constructive **don't write anything**.


	13. Warning to future update on ch13

**Hey Everyone….**

After a long wait I'm restarting** Wizard Hidden in the Leaves. **I'd like to say this to all my readers for Wizard Hidden in the Leaves... **I'm sorry about the long wait,** personal stuff happened and I've been too busy over the last couple of months to deal with anything but family. I'm currently working on chapter 13, about half way through actually, but I won't update until all my chapters have been edited and corrected. When I restarted my story I decided to do it right.

Beta has been found **Inyx Dawn **is now re-reading and editing my chapters, update to **Wizard Hidden in the Leaves **should be in about two - three weeks, four at tops. At this time all the chapters for my crossover, Wizard Hidden in the Leaves will have been re-edited, so take a look.

Another thing I'd like to warn everyone on, when I first started writing my updates were quick and happening every week, later it became monthly. Because of family issues and work updates should be happening every month, if I do not update for any period longer than a month I'll give warning similar to this.

Anyways sorry for the long wait and when Wizard Hidden in the Leaves is reposted, I think you'll enjoy the fact that were getting very close to the point where are two parties are reunited.

**Chapter 13 up Mid-May or end of May...**


End file.
